


Apprenticeship

by seekeronthepath



Series: Correspondence [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HP: EWE, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Tags May Change, aka harry and neville go abroad to study, awesome Neville Longbottom, hogwarts education has weird gaps in it, tertiary education
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: After they graduated Hogwarts, Neville and Harry decided (or rather, Professor McGonagall advised them) to get away from it all, and learn more about what they were good at.In Neville's case, this meant a little island off the Bay of Plenty in New Zealand, home of the Moutohora Macaws, and Tamati Tinaku, Master of Herbology.In Harry's case, this meant the Sheshanaga Snake Charming School, in Kalale, India.





	1. The International Missives of Harry and Neville

**Author's Note:**

> I have done my very, very best to be respectful of Maori and Indian culture, but as I AM a white person from Australia, I've probably made mistakes. If I've said something offensive through my ignorance, please let me know so I can fix it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In August - December 1998, Harry and Neville embark on their apprenticeships, and exchange letters along the way

Dear Harry,

Writing letters to you is weird. I guess I'll get used to it. I've included a letter packet for you to send on to everyone at home when you can. They pretty much all say the same thing: I got here fine, lots of love, Neville.

I'm all settled in at Master Tinaku's house. Well, not his house, actually. It's really different here. I can see why I was told not to bring too much with me. There's two big communal sleeping houses in the village, one for the extended family, and one for 'visitors'. (Which includes the entire Moutohora Macaws team, by the way.) Everything's very communal, and I feel extremely foreign. Auckland was more like home, but out here, I'm really, really white. I'm doing my best to learn all the rules and everything, but it's going to take me a while. At least everyone speaks English?

Someone goes to Whakatane at least once a week, and from there I can get letters delivered to the international post office in Wellington, so I'll be able to reply regularly, just slowly. 

How are you?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Sorry this took so long. I sent your letters on to London straight away, and I thought I'd better wait for the reply and just add my letter to the packet. I guess now we know how long it takes between messages.

I know what you mean about feeling foreign. The houses aren't so different here, but the meals REALLY are, and I'm just...out of place. And even though people here speak English, it's usually something thet learned in school, and it's not so common for the older ones, so most conversations happen in Kannada. It's honestly easier to talk to people in Parseltongue, which is really weird for me.

Speaking of which, they assessed me when I got here, and it turns out I don't know shit about snakes. Like, they've decided the best way to educate me is to have me babysit the five year olds and learn from them.

Please cheer me up and tell me you've gone flying with the Macaws?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

No, no flying with the Macaws, but maybe this will cheer you up: I've been informed that until I'm told otherwise, all I'm to work on is compost. Just. Compost.

It's been a week, and I think I may go mad.

There's always people around, at least. There's only about fifty people living here, but it's a very tightknit group. I don't quite understand the genealogies yet, but Master Tinaku is related to all the permanent residents. And the owner of the Macaws, that's why they're based here. They're sort of like a pureblood wizarding family? There's been a magic school here for a long time, except it's very different from how we think about magic and school.

It's making me realise what an honour it is to be accepted as a student here. I don't really know if I deserve it, but I'm grateful.

Even with the compost.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Alright, the compost thing is pretty bad.

The children are pretty fun, but I have no idea what to do with them. I don't think I've ever actually interacted with someone more than five years younger than me. Which seems a lot more weird now than it did a few months ago. One of the boys, Eshaan, caught me about to put my hand in a pot that ended up having a cobra in it, so he's now appointed himself my mongoose and is following me around everywhere to make sure I don't do anything terminally stupid.

I'm sending a request to Hermione for reading material with my next letter packet. 

The wizards here are a bit more connected to the muggles, I think. Maybe because the Statute of Secrecy was a colonial thing? I haven't worked out the history yet. Which is making me aware, AGAIN, of just how terrible Binns was. The colonisation of India was two hundred years ago, it's not exactly recent! But no, goblin rebellions, goblin rebellions, and more goblin rebellions. Has anyone actually stuck it through to NEWTs in the last, I don't know, fifty years?

And Neville? Shut up about not deserving it, you're brilliant. 

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I got inspired by your letter and offered to spend some time with the kids. Seeing as that freed up someone else to go out in a boat, it was appreciated. I think they liked hearing about my brother who's learning to talk to snakes, although it was all a bit mysterious to them. Did you know that New Zealand doesn't HAVE any native snakes? The only reptiles are geckos, skinks, and tuatara. And the dragons, of course. And I suppose you get ashwinders here just like you can anywhere else. Still. Definitely no Maori Parselmouths. Maori doesn't even have the letter 's'. Bit difficult to hiss without that one, eh?

Well done deciding to ask Hermione. I commend your bravery. (And I do get the sense from her letters that she misses corralling us idiots and would enjoy a bit of recreational research.) I haven't actually touched a book since I got here. I brought a couple of reference texts, but they've been stuck in my trunk with my wand. (Master Tinaku thinks that if you can't grow plants without magic, you don't know how to grow them at all.) We have done theory, but it's all oral. He spends a few hours every afternoon telling me things, and then he quizzes me on it the next day. He's letting me take notes, but I can tell that the elders think I've got a terrible memory for needing them.

My compost seems to be passing muster, which, considering it was apparently introduced by the Europeans only a few hundred years ago, makes sense. Compost is compost, really. There's a cultural thing about using dung as fertiliser that I'm not sure I understand - there's this concept called tapu, and it applies to basically everything, sort of, and you don't want to mix one kind of tapu with another kind of tapu, and you also don't want to mix tapu with non-tapu, and as far as I can tell the end result is 'ask me first, and if in doubt, don't'. At least, that's the answer they give to the extremely non-Maori white boy from Britain. I'll just continue on with my no-dung compost until I get told I can do something else.

I feel like I've been learning a lot so far, and none of it about plants.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Hermione  _did_  send me a book - two, actually. The first one is apparently the standard British text on snake-handling for potioners and apothecaries. The second one is a muggle book for amateur snake breeders. I've been reading the kids excerpts, and they seem utterly stunned that I am NOT unique in my idiocy. The bit about snakes coiling around you not being a sign of affection really made an impression. I'm now extremely popular, because the kids have been dragging me all over the place to show off my silly books. I think it's endearing me to some of the adults a bit, because they seem a bit more tolerant of my stupid questions.

It's weird to think of there being NO snakes somewhere, especially when I'm surrounded by them here. There's so many different species, I can't keep them all straight in my head. Except for one that, as of this week, I am guaranteed to recognise. The Brahmani hulu havu (aka brahminy blindsnake, you've probably seen them before), which I have now been assigned to study. I've been given access to a tank of them, and I'm supposed to write a report on their anatomy, diet, behaviour, etc. This is complicated by the fact that a) they are TINY, b) they are nocturnal, and c) they live underground. I'm allowed to use Parseltongue, though, so I guess I'll be asking them as much as I can and hoping they'll answer me.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I guess we just don't really grow up around reptiles, do we? I've seen snakes while I've been gardening, of course, but there's only the adder that you have to worry about, and there's only a few others around at all. I just know that they like warmth and sunshine, but they hide under things when they can. So what, according to your mongoose and all the other kids, am I  _supposed_  to know?

I haven't actually seen that species of blindsnake, I don't think, but I do know the sort of thing you mean. They look exactly like earthworms if you're not paying attention, don't they? Did they end up having anything interesting to say?

I've been upgraded to weeding now. Master Tinaku pointed me at the vegetable garden and quizzed me on everything there, and I must have proved sufficiently educated. None of the plants are native, which is making me really suspicious, because we eat sweet potato pretty much every day. He's hiding them somewhere, but it's nowhere in the area around the marae (the main courtyard), and even though I've been here for more than a month, I'm still getting very strong hints that I shouldn't try to explore the island unaccompanied. They haven't told me why, but I've almost broken cultural rules enough times that I'm listening for now.

What about you? Have you had any opportunities to explore?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Yes, actually! Navaratri started this week (it's this big twice-a-year holiday thing for one of the really big goddesses) and Mysore (the city near us) has a big festival for it every year. I offered to stay at the school so they wouldn't have so much trouble with accommodation, since I'm not Hindu, but everyone insisted. There's an exhibition hall, and a whole lot of light shows, and apparently there's a big parade on the last day with elephants and everything. I've been warned that Diwali (kind of like Christmas, except not like Christmas at all) is coming up in a few weeks, so I'm taking advantage of the time off to do some gift shopping. Do you think I should order people things from home?

As for the snakes, here's what Eshaan says  _everyone_  knows:

  * Snakes are sleepy when they're cold, so they like warm places and warm things
  * But they also like hiding, so before you reach into anything (a pot, a shoe, a basket, a bush, a space under the house) you should look and see if there's a snake there
  * They can swallow things that are bigger than their head
  * They don't need to eat very often, especially when they eat big things
  * They're really really strong and flexible
  * Snakes smell with their tongues, which is why they flick them everywhere
  * They don't always bite with venom but if they do it can kill you so you have to be really careful and not make them want to bite you
  * Only really big snakes can eat humans, so you're most likely to get bitten because they're scared or mad
  * Keep still or move out of the way when you see a snake, especially if it looks mad
  * Watch where you walk so you don't accidentally step on a snake or a nest
  * You can still get bit with venom by a dead snake, and some snakes play dead, so you should be careful around 'dead' snakes just in case
  * If you get bitten, you need to hold still and yell for help and try to remember what snake it was
  * If a big constrictor starts wrapping around you, it's trying to figure out if you're too big to eat and you should get it off
  * Little snakes just wrap around you because you're warm



So there you go. Some basic snake safety for you. As for the blind snakes, they aren't very social, and when they do talk, it's about ants and termites. I did find out they're all female, though. Not just the ones here, the whole species. How does that work?

Good luck with the vegetables.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

That sounds amazing! I've never seen an elephant in real life. You'll have to tell me about them. And as for the gifts, getting things from home would probably be better, unless you want to get anyone something particularly nice? How many people are you getting gifts for, anyway?

You can tell Eshaan that I feel very educated. (And newly terrified about gardening in India.) Please try not to get killed by any snakes before we go home. The all-female thing is weird, but I think I remember some insects being like that. In plants, it usually means the offspring is a copy of the parent plant. Do the babies tend to be very similar to the mothers?

I was right, by the way, there IS a secret sweet potato field. Secret, in the sense that no-one had shown it to me. Master Tinaku uses traditional planting methods there, although for convenience he does add fertiliser. 

...it's possible I'm a little bored.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

You've never even seen one in a zoo? Even  _I_  saw an elephant in a zoo once, when I was ten. I don't know, they're huge and dignified and clever, and for the parade they were all dressed up with colourful cloths and things. I'm terrible at descriptions.

I should definitely give all the kids something, since I spend so much time of them, but just something small. And Pramesh and Jameel, my roommates, they should get something little too. I'm not sure who else I'm expected to give things to? Probably to Sri Naganoor, who runs the school, and Sri Byali, who's my official supervisor (he doesn't necessarily teach me anything; his job is to keep track of what lessons I should be taking), and Shrimati Jolad, who looks after everyone. Apparently sweets are pretty universally acceptable, so I will write home and ask someone to send me some. Chocolate frogs for the kids, do you think? And maybe Bertie Botts for Pramesh and Jameel. I feel weird about giving the adults the kind of thing we used to get off the trolley on the Hogwarts Express. Maybe your Gran will have some ideas?

You should tell Hermione you're bored, she'll send you an assignment. Or better, tell Ron - he'll send you something fun.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I've never been to a zoo, and now I really want to. Why do wizards isolate themselves so much in Britain? It seemed perfectly normal when I was growing up, but it's just weird to me now. There's so much out there in the world, why would we restrict ourselves to the wizarding bits? (And yes, you are really, really terrible at descriptions.)

Chocolate frogs for the kids and Bertie Botts for the room-mates sounds fine, but are you seriously going to ask Gran to pick out sweets for your teachers? Send Hermione a withdrawal note for Gringotts and ask her to buy some things for you from the sweet shop in Diagon Alley - you know she'll pick something nice, and she  _actually has the time_. I don't know if you remember, but Gran's currently Chief Warlock? It keeps her a little busy.

And no, I won't be asking Hermione for an assignment. What I need is something to think about when I'm weeding that isn't practising my recitations for the afternoon. Weeding is  _really_  dull, and we hardly had to even think about it in the Hogwarts greenhouses. We were spoiled. No interference from birds, either.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I took your advice and asked Hermione, not Aunt Augusta. Sent her a list and a note for six galleons and told her to buy herself whatever she wanted with any change. Hopefully I'll get them all in time.

I think I want to travel more, when I'm done with this. (When I'm done with this, I say, like I didn't  _just_  get approved to start actual classes.) In the muggle world, as well as the wizarding one. Maybe I'll tag along while you go learn from Herbology masters all over the place. What do you think?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Travel sounds great! I've been talking to Amanda (the equipment manager for the Macaws) about the wizarding community here, and it's really, really different. It makes me want to see how it's done everywhere else, you know? What classes are you taking now?

I actually need to talk to you about something a bit serious, I'm afraid. A little bit because of Gran, and a little bit because Hermione asked me to, but also because of me. So, here goes:

I know you hate the press. I know you really, really hate it. But public opinion matters a lot to the issues we decided we wanted to push, and the people who are working on them back home. And it's going to matter to you, too, when you eventually go back and start getting involved in things again. And, well...right now, there are people starting to think that you and I got shuffled off by a bunch of adults who wanted to take advantage of our positions to push their own agendas. It's rubbish, we both know it's rubbish, but I can see why it's a plausible theory to some people. So could you please talk to Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and Gran about ways you can demonstrate your personal involvement? Things like the werewolf legislation reform that Uncle Sirius is pushing, people are going to just dismiss Uncle Remus supporting it as him taking advantage of your proxy. You've got to put your weight behind it as Lord Potter, and, yes, as the Boy-Who-Lived, and do it loudly. I'm sure they can set something up with Ms Shafiq instead of you having to talk to Skeeter or somebody. But think about it, please.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that I wasn't very happy with your letter at first. But I've been thinking about it since I sent the letter packet off, and you're right. I looked back at the letters I've gotten from Hermione and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and Gran, and I can see what you mean. It's not just the werewolves, is it? It's the Azkaban thing, too. No one likes any of the options, and I kind of caused the problem and then buggered off. I'll write to Uncle Remus about it. Have you been writing to Mrs Cooper while you've been gone? I mean, I suppose you have, but about this kind of thing, not just updates on Wizengamot proceedings and what you think about them.

The classes I'm taking are the ones they offer to non-Parselmouth snake handlers, the kind of people who need snakeskin or venom for potions, or just want to keep snakes as pets. I'm actually enjoying them, now that I'm with other adults, even if it's a very basic course. We're starting off with some fairly old and placid snakes that are used to being handled, and the instructor keeps talking to them in class so they understand what's going on. Of course, by now the snakes have done this course plenty of times, and it takes a lot of work for me to keep a straight face when I can hear all their commentary. They're very sarcastic.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I mean, we've had long enough now to accept that we're going to pay prison guards, but I think a lot of people are still likely to push for harsher sentencing, even some kind of replacement for the dementors' effects. And yeah, as the person that destroyed them, people are going to want you to justify them being gone, even though they were horrible. Mrs Cooper had some interesting suggestions about penalties in muggle law and prisoners' rights and things, but I don't know if they'd be accepted.

On a happier note, how was Diwali?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I thought Christmas decorations at Hogwarts were intense, but this trumps them. The entire school got cleaned, with all of us recruited to help, and there were decorations (especially all sorts of lamps and candles and other lights) put up  _everywhere_. Shrimati Jolad made this incredible temporary mosaic kind of thing in the courtyard - all out of coloured flour, poured onto the ground in patterns. She must have done some kind of charm on it, too, because the pattern kept moving and changing. It was a multi-day festival (the holidays and festivals are a lot bigger here), and a lot of the students went home for it. The first day there was a big market in the village, and  _everyone_  went. Jameel managed to persuade me I should buy some jewellery, since compared to everyone else I am ridiculously unadorned, and it's a traditional day to buy it. So...I now own another chain to wear along with my portkey necklace, and a couple of rings. It feels weird to wear them. I got new clothes, too, since that's apparently required - just a long jacket and a fabric wrap thing that's normal clothing here. I figure I can wear it on special occasions when I want to fit it. Hopefully I don't look too silly. The next day everyone got up super early for various rituals and things, and that night there were fireworks. We had a mixture of magic and muggle, and it looked incredible. We did all the gifts on the day after that, and everyone seemed happy with the sweets I got them. (Yes, I'm going to thank Hermione in my letter to her.) And then today is supposed to be a day for brothers and sisters. (If I was a girl instead of a boy, I'd totally send you a coloured spot in the post, promise.)

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I  _think_  I have a date tomorrow! (Well, when I send this it'll be today, but close enough.) You know how I mentioned Amanda, who works for the Macaws? Master Tinaku gave me an assignment based on the maintenance of the quidditch pitch here, and she offered to walk there with me when the players weren't practicing so I could have a proper look. She said she always needed to check over everything between practices anyway, so she didn't mind. And at first I thought she was just being friendly? She's a bit older than me, and I've not exactly been looking my best lately or anything, especially when you compare me to all the athletes around, and she's nice, so I thought she was just being encouraging because I was getting frustrated about the pitch. But when we were talking about muggle stuff and I said I'd never been to a movie, she invited me to come with her to the cinema when we go on the weekly trip to Whakatane. That's a date, right?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Sounds like a date to me. How did it go? (And stop putting yourself down - I  _definitely_  overheard girls admiring you, particularly when you came back from the greenhouses and looked all messy. Some people like messy, and it's a good thing, or no one would put up with my hair. I'm thinking of growing it out more to see if that makes it behave.)

Pramesh has started his honours project for the end of his apprenticeship. I hadn't really thought about it much until now, but it's really kind of intimidating. We have to go out, find a snake that's got eggs or is pregnant (and we're supposed to choose the kind of snake specifically), and persuade her to let us have one of the little ones. And then we raise it from the egg, and look after it, and train it to accept handling and everything. Give venom if it's venomous. Help us work with other snakes, or tell us things about our environment. Get it used to magic. For the final exam, they don't actually talk to you at all, they just talk to your snake when you're not in the room and see how well you've trained it and what you've taught it and everything. Which, on the one hand, is very cool. But it's also a huge project, and there are so many ways to mess up. Pramesh is thinking about looking for one of the pit vipers, because they apparently get looked after by their mothers when they're babies, and that's supposed to make them easier to manage. Jameel keeps saying it would be smarter to go for something small, like a kukri, but then Pramesh just starts talking about pythons. I have no idea what I'd pick when it's my turn, but I guess that's what the rest of the apprenticeship's for.

Has Master Tinaku said anything about how the rest of your apprenticeship is going to go?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

It was a date! We split off from David, who was running the main errands, and Amanda paid for the tickets and I bought popcorn and drinks and we saw a Disney movie called Mulan that was all drawings and it was amazing! Like portraits, but telling a story, and with all these fantastic songs! Amanda picked it out because she said everyone has to see a Disney movie, and since it was fantasy it wouldn't be so hard for me to understand. (I think she was right.) And she held my hand in the sad bits and then didn't let go and she kissed my cheek when I got enthusiastic about the movie afterwards and said I was sweet, and then when we were almost back to the boat she kissed me, well...a bit more thoroughly. And she said she'd like to do it again sometime soon.

I need more nice muggle clothes.

 

 

I'm adding this later - I wrote the first bit right after the date because I was excited, but I just got your letter packet. That snake project sounds really cool - they don't even examine you about theory or anything? I guess you'd want to pick something that's tolerant of cool weather, if you were going to take it back home with you. And maybe something that won't cause any deaths because British people are idiots about snakes. Other than that...I don't know, how are snakes useful?

Master Tinaku hasn't said anything, no. I think he enjoys frustrating me. This quidditch pitch assignment is certainly driving me mad. He gave me three days to study it, then took down his spells and put me in charge of maintaining the grass. Grass doesn't like to stay short, Harry. It really, really doesn't. And in a place like this, a wide open space like that ends up with all sorts of other plants colonising if I leave it alone for a few days. If there were sheep we could graze there it would solve the problem, but no-one keeps sheep on a quidditch pitch. I'm working on trying to replace Master Tinaku's spells, but in the meantime, I'm spending a lot of time just trimming the grass back so it stays okay for the Macaws. (At least Amanda keeps me company sometimes.)

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Congratulations! (And I've never seen a Disney movie either, though I know about them. Dudley thought they were too girly.) 

That quidditch pitch project sounds awful - could you put some kind of ward so that other plants don't grow there? Find a ground-cover species that doesn't grow too high? I remember how much work it was to keep a small lawn neat and tidy; a quidditch pitch must be much worse, even with magic. 

Things people use snakes for:

  * Pest control (rodents, reptiles, frogs, birds, insects - it depends on the snake)
  * Looking cool
  * Threatening your enemies (especially the big pythons and boas and the famous venomous ones)
  * Attacking your enemies
  * Potions ingredients
  * Spying (most snakes can't be taught more than a little bit of human languages, but they can tell you what they saw and smelled)
  * Getting things from tricky locations - some burrow, some climb
  * You can train them to check your environment or food for poisons and things
  * With a LOT of training, they can learn to detect things with magic on them, and different kinds of magic a bit



It varies. If I wanted to train a snake to give to you, I'd go for a burrowing rodent-eater, probably just a European grass snake. If you were a parselmouth, I'd give you something like the brahminy blind snake, that could look (well, smell and feel) around the roots of plants for you and tell you what was going on with them. Most people I know wouldn't do well with a snake - or if they kept one, there'd be no point training it for them, since they wouldn't use it to do anything fancy. I could give Professor Jacobi a venomous one trained to milking - that's something people learn to do here, because it reduces the chances of pissing the snake off and getting bitten. Other than potioners and apothecaries, the main non-parselmouths I can think of that would want a snake are people like the Malfoys. and they'd probably ask for a cobra or an adder just to scare people with. I wouldn't give one to them, though. I mean, if Draco asked for a snake, I  _might_  sell him a lookalike for something more dangerous. Or maybe a sunbeam snake, he'd like the iridescence. Depending on whether he could convince me he'd look after it properly. Most snakes really aren't suited to British weather. 

And in answer to your other question, there's a theory exam before they let you do your final project.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

You know, for someone who knew nothing about snakes a few months ago, you know quite a lot now. Maybe you could donate one to the Slytherins one day - although I suppose the dungeons are pretty cold for a snake. Still, it would be an impressive gesture. Are you still in classes with the non-parselmouths?

It turns out I know more herbology theory than I thought I did? Hannah wrote me in the last letter packet about preparing some of her plants for the cold weather, and I was actually able to answer her questions and make suggestions and things. Considering I haven't touched my herbology books since July, I think that's pretty good, really.

Amanda and I are going to Whakatane together again this weekend. I mentioned needing more muggle clothes, and she said she should take me to an op shop and make me try on silly outfits and things. And then she said something about liking me just fine  _without_  muggle clothes, and we got distracted. ( _Why_  can I never think of anything to say when she does things like that? I just stand there blushing and stammering like an idiot!)

Speaking of girls, did Hermione write you about Ron? Now that he's getting the full wage instead of the probationary one, he wants to move out, except he can't afford to on his own, and Dean and Seamus have a room going, but Ron doesn't want to be a third wheel in the flat, so he asked Hermione. I think they'd all drive her mad, I really do. It's not that Dean and Seamus aren't good guys, but they're very...easy-going? Hermione's going to want to talk politics at the dinner table, and I don't think those three would. If she  _did_  want to move out (and I I'm not sure she does), I feel like she'd be better off staying with Padma Patil, or Susan Bones, or Anthony Goldstein - people who are really engaged with the kind of thing she's doing. Not that I'll tell her that, but maybe when we go home for Christmas? I don't know. What do you think?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

You can't be as bad as me. I am completely and utterly terrible with people who like me, and even worse when I like  _them_. Annette in my snake-breeding class (yes, still with the non-parselmouths) flirted with me once and I went bright red. Thank god for the tan I'm getting, at least it didn't show much. And it sounds like Amanda doesn't mind you getting flustered, yeah?

I think you're right about Hermione. She and Ron get on really well, but they also drive each other mad? (Frankly, I think there's a fifty-fifty chance of actual explosions if they move in together.) And with you and me out of the country, they won't have anyone to complain at after their arguments. I can understand Ron's reasoning and all, but I don't think it'll end well. I don't know what to do about it, though.

I can't believe it's only a month until we go back for the holidays. I've really gotten used to Kalale. 

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

...we're going to have to do our Christmas shopping before we go back, aren't we? Merlin, I'd forgotten about it, but there are so many people I've got to give things to! I mean, you and Gran and Ron and Hermione, of course, and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius and Mrs Weasley and Ginny and Hannah and Luna and Mrs Cooper and Aunt Minerva and Professor Sprout...and I've got to give something at  _least_  to Master Tinaku and Amanda over here. I don't think I can get away with sweets, either. Have I forgotten anyone, do you think? Do you have any ideas?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

You're right, and thanks for reminding me. At least we've got a couple of days after we get back to handle the political things. (My floo is booked for the 21st, at 3pm London time. I'll meet you at the Ministry?) Books for Hermione obviously - you should ask Amanda what their textbooks were for magical history and theory and things, I'm sure Hermione will love to make the comparison. And you can get something from the Macaws for Ron. As for the others...I have no idea, and I'm terrible. What the hell do I get Aunt Augusta? 

At least I don't have to do Christmas gifts for the people in Kalale, since we did Divali instead. Maybe I'll beg Jameel to take me around Mysore and help me shop. It's useful to have a translator sometimes, and also I'm terrible at haggling.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I've booked the floo for 6pm London time, (which is SEVEN IN THE MORNING here because of time zones). As for Gran, buying gifts for her is always terrible, but in your case, you should give her some item representing the Potter family and make a formal declaration of friendship. To her, obviously, not House Longbottom. Remus and Sirius you know better than I do, and Mrs Weasley...maybe you could ask Shrimati Jolad about local household charms and recipes and things? 

I've decided that Master Tinaku would just find it presumptuous for me to give him anything to do with herbology, so I'm thinking maybe a bottle of firewhisky or something like that. I'm  _really_  not sure about Amanda. It's not like we're serious, you know? I don't want to make things awkward. But I can't  _not_  give her something. Flowers and sweets seem too small, jewellery seems too much...I'm probably going to have to beg Hermione for help. 

I think I've figured out the quidditch pitch thing, by the way. I'm going to check on it for the next few days to make sure, and then I'll tell Master Tinaku and we'll see what happens.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Thanks heaps for your advice, definitely get Master Tinaku alcohol, and as for Amanda, have you thought about giving her an enchanted flower? Or other plant? Or, I don't know, maybe you could make her some perfume or something. 

Congratulations on the quidditch pitch. I've stumbled over another hole in my education: muggle biology has all this stuff about 'genetics' and inherited traits, and it's kind of important if you want to be a snake breeder but of course I have no clue. I'm following along a bit in class, but I need to do a  _lot_  of extra reading if I want to actually pass the topic. It really makes me wonder why we  _didn't_  study those things. I mean, genetics has to be useful for herbology too, right? Apparently the first genetic experiment was a guy messing around with peas.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I'm not sure about your suggestion for Amanda, but it's a start. Certainly once I get home and have access to my potions things I can make hand cream and stuff for people. I mean Hannah and Luna and Mrs Weasley and Professor Sprout, not you or Ron, by the way. 

Master Tinaku approved my work on the quidditch pitch, and took me for a bit of a walk around the island the other day. He said I'm doing well, and my patience is good and my memory is improving. (Which was fantastic to hear, because I still feel like a dunce when he quizzes me.) And then he said that he knows his teaching style is a little unorthodox, and can be frustrating, so I should use the Christmas break to reflect, and if I'd rather have a different teacher, he'll help me find someone. 

It was really weird, Harry. Part of me wanted to say no right away, but he did say I should think about it. It was the first time I've really felt like I could talk to him about things, you know? He even teased me a little about Amanda, and I didn't know he even knew about that!

I think I need to talk to Professor Sprout when I get home.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I had sort of a similar moment, actually. I was talking to Annette about her plans, and apparently she'll be leaving soon. It's quite prestigious, being accredited as a Sheshanaga-trained snake breeder, and she's looking to expand her work with apothecaries. But she's not interested in a long course of study, just that accreditation, and she's not a parselmouth anyway. But it made me think. I told Sri Byali when I arrived that I wanted to do a full apprenticeship here. And I do like the idea of what that would mean: being able to handle snakes, to breed them, to maintain a habitat for them even in an unsuitable environment, to approach them and speak to them in the wild, to train them to do tasks. Listening to Pramesh talk about Baanitha since she's hatched...I want to be able to do that, and I could make it up as I go along, but that wouldn't be good for the snake and I don't want to mess up. But it could take years, you know? Do I really want to spend years here?

This is probably the last letter packet I'll get before we go home, so I'll talk to you on Monday.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Maybe you could talk to Aunt Minerva about it? Or Uncle Lupin, or Professor Martel. They all know you pretty well. I know what you mean. Especially when compared to Hogwarts, when it's exactly seven years and  _everyone_  does it, and in an apprenticeship it takes as long as the Master says and everyone teaches differently. And it's also just being a beginner again, when you've gotten used to knowing things. I can't believe I miss having textbooks, but I do. But...what would you be doing if you  _weren't_  studying at Sheshanaga?

(I ended up getting Amanda a pair of earrings. Hopefully she'll like them!)

See you Monday

Neville


	2. A Year of Letters Received

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A selection from the letters sent to Harry over a calendar year by various members of his acquaintance

_ January 1999 _

Hey mate,

Great to see you over Christmas! (Even though you had to go back way too soon.) But guess what - Hermione said she’d move in with me!

Well, she said she’d move in with me...with conditions. She doesn’t want to be living in basically the Gryffindor boys’ dorm, so sharing with Seamus and Dean is out, but it turns out Fay, Morag, and Anthony were looking at a place with a fourth room, so we’re going to give it a shot. And with five of us, it won’t be too expensive either.

(It’s still weird having money - I’m honestly terrible about not spending it all at once.)

How’s the mongoose kid?

Ron

 

\-----

 

_ February 1999 _

To our illustrious and generous benefactor, the great and mighty Harry James Potter, Fred and George send Valentines greetings.

We’ve been working on some new products to get the romantics in the door, since Prof Jacobi would have our balls if we sold shit like love potions (which is what a lot of people are looking for at this time of year) - so enjoy some complementary complimentary candies. Monthly report is attached.

Gred & Forge

(P.S. Have fun getting the glitter off!)

 

\-----

 

_ March 1999 _

Dear Harry,

Thank you so much for your very thoughtful birthday present. It’s wonderfully bright and colourful, and I’m sure it will cheer me up when I’m feeling under the weather.

Sirius and I had a lovely day at the Natural History Museum, and then we invited everyone over for dinner - yes, even Draco. He’s not so bad these days. You should ask Hermione about him; they’ve negotiated quite an interesting alliance. Molly insisted on making the cake, of course, but Kreacher did a very creditable job of catering the rest. I think he’s getting used to me now.

How are your classes going?

Remus

 

\-----

 

_ April 1999 _

Dear Harry,

No, he really has improved a lot. He’s still incredibly arrogant, and I don’t think he has any  _ idea _ of how, well, racist he’s being. But he’s genuinely trying. 

...and I have to admit it  _ is _ fun talking to him about his classes. We didn’t really get to  _ enjoy _ being intellectual rivals when we were at Hogwarts, there was too much else going on. It’s not that I don’t love you and Ron, but you were never really interested in, say, spending an hour arguing over Gamp’s principles. (Please don’t tell Ron, though, he’ll make a fuss.)

Speaking of Draco, have you heard of the Portrait Gallery project? Oh, it’s going to be marvellous! If I wasn’t nearly run off my feet working for Lady Longbottom, I’d be trying to get involved. Not that they’ve got started yet, but they’re going to soon, I’m sure. And I’m so jealous of the current first-years for their history professor that I could spit! Everything I’ve heard about Professor Roth is just amazing.

Oh well, I suppose I’ll make do.

Hermione

 

\-----

 

_ May 1999 _

Minerva McGonagall sends fond greetings to her ex-student, Harry Potter

You are absolutely welcome to write to me, Harry, and I’m very pleased you did. But for goodness’ sakes, you don’t need to call me ‘Professor’ anymore. If you must use an honorific, ‘Aunt Minerva’ will be quite sufficient. Particularly now that I have rooms at Longbottom House, the formality is unnecessary.

As for the Portrait Gallery, I’m surprised no-one’s mentioned it before - it’s a fascinating project, and we’re quite excited about it. During the reconstruction last summer, Professor Smethwyck and Draco Malfoy surveyed the school to evaluate how the space could be used more effectively, and they discovered that almost all the needs of the school could be met by the rooms surrounding the main quad. We’ve found that it has substantially reduced student confusion, but it does leave us with some gaping empty spaces.

One proposed use of the long gallery is to set it up as an exhibition of some of the historically interesting portraits on Hogwarts’ walls - an idea that has Professor Roth rather fired up. Establishing Britain’s first magical museum would be quite the feather in his cap!

There are, of course, logistical issues. Quite aside from the question of  _ which _ portraits to display, and what historical information to display alongside them, how would such a venture be funded? What would its legal and financial connection be to the school? Who would direct it? Would it be secure to allow non-students passage to and from the grounds? What staff would be needed to run it, and how would they be paid?

At this stage, all these questions remain up for discussion, and there is no guarantee that we will actually be able to proceed with the venture. Nevertheless, for now, we are pursuing it.

I look forward to seeing you over the summer,

Minerva McGonagall

 

\-----

 

_ June 1999 _

Guess what, Harry?

I got Augusta to agree to you staying with Moony and I instead of over at Longbottom House! (Yes, I know you’ll visit, you have to catch up with Neville and everything, but the point is, you’ll be  _ staying _ here.) Any special birthday requests? We’ve cleared the 30th AND the 31st, so you two can do whatever you want. We could visit the reptile house at the zoo so you can show off? And yes, technically we could make plans  _ after _ you get here, but that leaves me no time for scheming! 

Also, unfortunately, we’ll have some boring politics to cram in before the Midsummer session, but I’ve set aside a couple of days for us to sit down with Remus and Neville and Anne and strategise, and then for you to have a chat with some of my allies in the Wizengamot. It’s in a strange state at the moment. Remus will want to talk to you about the Potter estate and accounts as well, but it shouldn’t take  _ too _ long. By your birthday you’ll be free and clear.

Love,

Padfoot

 

\-----

 

_ July 1999 _

Happy birthday, Harry! Sorry I couldn’t drop by for the celebrations, but summer is the busy season for us - the dragons get frisky this time of year. I’d love to pick your brains about the differences between them and magical snakes some time - maybe over Christmas?

Have a good one,

Charlie

 

\-----

 

_ August 1999 _

Andromeda Tonks, President of the Magical Integration Alliance, sends greetings to Harry Potter, Lord of the House of Potter

As a new group of muggleborn students prepares to begin their time at Hogwarts, a new group of parents has joined the MIA, and while we are focusing on the basics at present, at some point soon we shall have to enlighten them about the current political situation and what led to it.

While myself and various other persons of my acquaintance are very able to describe the events of the wars and the major personages involved, you have sufficient mythos surrounding you that it will be difficult for newcomers to the Wizarding World to sort through the stories and form a fair opinion of you.

Would you be willing to write a short letter introducing yourself and explaining your part in events?

Andromeda Tonks

 

\-----

 

_ September 1999 _

Dear Harry,

I’m writing to you because otherwise I’m going to strangle my mother. I’ve gotten used to only putting up with her in the summers, but unless I find a job and Luna and I can find an affordable place to share, I’m probably going to be staying at the Burrow, and the idea of it is driving me  _ insane _ . 

It’s not that Mum’s not a good person or anything, and I know I shouldn’t complain, but she’s just so... _ Mum _ all the time, you know? And all the boys have moved out now, so she’s only got me to focus on and it’s driving me nuts!

 

...okay, rant over. How are you? Did Sri Byali end up moving you to the next class? What’s your new roommate like?

Ginny

 

\-----

 

_ October 1999 _

Hi Harry,

I know it’s weird for me to be sending you a letter (I got Fred to sneak it into the packet) but...help? Back when we lived in Gryffindor, you were always the one dealing with Ron and Hermione’s fights, but now they’re being passive-aggressive in the living room and we  _ don’t know how to stop them. _

Well, we could tell them to keep it out of the common areas, but I’m pretty sure that would only give them more ammunition, which would make it  _ worse _ , and Morag agrees with me. (Anthony doesn’t care as long as they keep it down, but my room shares a wall with theirs and even if I can’t hear what they’re saying, I  _ can _ hear the tone.)

Seriously, any advice would be welcome. Or an intervention. 

Fay Dunbar

 

\-----

 

_ November 1999 _

Wotcher, Harry!

I’m preemptively warning everyone what  _ not _ to give Teddy for Christmas, lest the present be transfigured into something else and you get given exclusive babysitting privileges next time he’s teething:

  * Toy broomsticks
  * Any sort of noise-maker
  * Paint or ink
  * Pets
  * Toy broomsticks
  * Anything sold at Fred & George’s shop, or at Zonko’s, or that wouldn’t be out of place on the catalogue
  * Toy broomsticks
  * Anything that makes sparks
  * Sweets
  * Toy broomsticks



I’ve got Remus corralling Sirius, but if he comes to you with a cunning plan, do NOT help him. Report him IMMEDIATELY to Remus and my mother. 

Presents that will be happily accepted include:

  * Clothes
  * Soft toys smaller than his torso
  * Picture books
  * Blocks and building toys
  * Bath toys (that don’t turn him interesting colours, he does that on his own)



Muggle and magical gifts are both welcome.

Tonks

 

\-----

 

_ December 1999 _

Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom, sends warm greetings to her foster-son, Harry Potter, Lord of House Potter

During your visit this month, you will need to make time for the following obligations:

December 21st, 12pm: the Wizengamot Yule Session. You and Neville must attend this if at all possible, and in advance of the session itself, I recommend you spend a day or two familiarising yourselves with recent political matters.

December 21st, 8pm: the Abbott Yule Ball. Traditionally the Malfoy Ball has been pre-eminent, but they are obviously not host candidates this year. You do not need to bring a companion, but be aware that you will be under consideration as a potential suitor by many in attendance. 

December 24th, 7pm: Family dinner with myself and Neville at Longbottom House.

December 25th, 1pm: Christmas Day lunch with myself, Neville, the Tonks family, Sirius and Remus, the Weasley family, and Hermione Granger at Longbottom House. 

I anticipate, based on conversations with Miss Granger, that you may also receive an invitation to a more informal get-together on Boxing Day. 

Please inform me in your next letter of your planned date and time for arrival and departure. I look forward to seeing you.

Augusta Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I'm not anti-Ron/Hermione...but in this particular fic, they're having some issues. It's going to get more obvious in the next chapter, but I PROMISE they'll still be friends at the end


	3. Growing Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between Harry and Neville January-December of 2000

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick terminology reminder: in this AU, 'left-handed' is wizarding slang for 'homosexual'

Dear Neville,

Is it just me, or was Christmas ridiculously busy? I feel like I spent almost all my free time dealing with politics in one way or another. It’s honestly been a relief to get back to Kalale and looking after the mice. At least they don’t care about my opinion on things.

Most of the snakes are asleep for the winter - well, technically not quite  _ asleep _ , it’s more like they go dormant - and even though we could artificially create enough warmth for them to be out and about, the teachers here prefer to keep the ‘seasons’ in their tanks more or less the same as they would be outdoors. So there’s a big focus right now on the bits of snake keeping that don’t involve the snakes themselves. We’ve got these huge catalogues of hundreds of kinds of snake venom, what they do, and if they’re similar enough to any other snake for a general antivenin. 

...I got really lucky in second year, Nev. Even if it hadn’t been a basilisk, there’s plenty of snake bites I would have died from before anyone could help me if Fawkes hadn’t been there. My arm’s been aching.

Anyway. Sorry. How’s Moutohora? Are you enjoying the warm weather after your white Christmas?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I mean, Christmas  _ was _ busy, but I was kind of expecting it? We don’t spend a lot of time in Britain, so when we’re there  _ everything _ gets crammed in. And it was great to see everyone again. 

Moutohora’s warm enough to be nice without overheating everyone, and I think I’m getting sunburned less now that I’ve got a bit of a tan. On my arms, anyway. Which is a good thing, because I’m  _ constantly _ outdoors weeding. And Master Tinaku’s got me keeping a record of all the animals and insects I see in the vegetable garden and what they do, and if I don’t know what one is I’m supposed to write down everything I can figure out until I can describe it well enough for him to name from my description. It’s like you with the mice, really - getting to know the environment  _ around _ the plant, instead of seeing the plant by itself in a greenhouse.

Did you miss people in Kalale over the break? And I’m not just asking because of Amanda, I missed Master Tinaku and Maia and Nik too. I guess I’m getting used to Moutohora being a home away from home.

Neville

P.S. Don’t apologise for telling me things that bother you - we’ve had this conversation. Are you having nightmares again?

\-----

Dear Neville,

Okay, okay. Yes, I’m having nightmares, and no, I don’t want to talk about it. But I promise I’ll ask Fred and George to send me some of those chocolates they came up with in our third year.

And in answer to your other question, kind of, but Sheshanaga’s a different kind of community to Moutohora. New students are coming in and old students are graduating all the time, so you don’t really have that sense of year-mates? It’s not lonely or anything, you just don’t make really strong connections. There’s roommates, I guess. But you get assigned whatever space is free when you get here, so your roommates change. Pramesh left before Christmas, and Jameel’s probably doing his journeyman project this summer. Sam’s a good guy, but I didn’t exactly know him to miss him. I did miss the kids, though. 

Speaking of roommates, though...how  _ is _ Amanda?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Amanda’s great.. I know we’re probably not going to be anything permanent, but...I really like her, Harry. She’s gorgeous, and exciting to be around, and she only ever teases me in a nice way when I mess something up. And she treats me like I’m handsome, at least as much as any of the Macaws, and I mean...look at those guys! 

(Plus, I’d never kiss and tell, but there’s kind of a lot for me  _ not _ to tell, if you know what I mean.)

I want to do something nice for her on Valentine’s Day. Not over the top or anything, just something to show her I appreciate her. Do you have any ideas?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I mean, flowers are kind of the obvious thing. Take her on a date to Whakatane? Go see a movie? If she’s got to work that day, maybe you could offer to help so she can finish early? Go flying together?

Honestly, this is the kind of thing you should ask Hermione. (Speaking of which, I’d better remind Ron to get her something.)

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I’m honestly kind of worried about her and Ron, to be honest. They get on each other’s nerves so much, and I don’t know how long it’s going to last. If they actually  _ liked _ all the bickering, it would be fine, but I don’t think they do. I really want to be happy for them, but…

What do you think?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I’m worried too. (Do you think I should say something?)

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Sorry the packet’s so late - it took me a while to write this.

The thing is (and I could be wrong, Ron’s more your best mate than mine), Ron kind of doesn’t know how to be special to someone? He’s got all his brothers, who did things before him and often better than him, so people already kind of think of him as ‘the youngest Weasley boy’, and then he was always friends with you, so he was ‘Harry Potter’s friend’, and me and Hermione were friends with you too, so he wasn’t even unique in that. He’s decent but not amazing at classes, and decent but not amazing at quidditch and duelling and stuff too. He’s really good at chess, but it must be kind of awful, thinking, well, what makes me special? I’m great at chess. I think being in the DMLE is helping, because he’s the only Weasley there, but that can’t just make everything else not true.

Meanwhile, Hermione is kind of obviously amazing? Like, top of our year, astonishingly good at  _ practical _ as well as theory, secretary to the Chief Warlock...no one could miss that she’s someone who’s going places. If she wanted to, I honestly think she could be the first muggleborn Minister someday. She holds herself to a really high standard, in a way that sometimes feels like she’s judging you for not living up to those standards too. 

And Ron’s sometimes kind of lazy in self-defence? His best work is actually really good...but compared to Hermione, and you, and Fred, and George, and Ginny, all of whom are kind of extraordinary...it doesn’t  _ look _ really good. So, you know, he took Div rather than Runes, because it’s less disheartening to not try than to try and still be ordinary.

I’m not saying he should be ashamed of that, okay? I get it, I really do. I had different problems, but I can see why Ron is the way he is. But it’s no wonder that he bickers with Hermione. And I can see how it could really hurt him, sometimes.

Does that make sense?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Yeah, that makes sense. I mean, I hadn’t thought about it, but I think you’re right. 

And the real problem is, it’s hurting Hermione  _ too _ . She deserves to be with someone who thinks her commitment to making political and legal and social change is incredible and inspiring, not someone who feels guilty about it for not being so...driven.

It’s not like she needs an intellectual equal to be happy - I mean, look at Krum, she was practically giddy over him and his English was  _ way _ too bad for them to have been having academic discussions all the time. But she deserves someone who’s  _ comfortable _ with how smart she is, and I think Ron’s still getting used to it. He’s better than he was, way, way, way,  _ way _ better than he once was. But I don’t think the two of them are comfortable together anymore.

I don’t know. We should probably just keep out of it. It’s not like we still live with them and know everything that’s going on.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Did Hermione write you about Ron’s birthday? Did Ron write to you?

I wish I could just fix this.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Yeah, they told me. 

How can two people who love each other be so unhappy together, Nev? It doesn’t make sense.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

It really doesn’t. Maybe taking a break will help?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I get to be an assistant snake handler! I’ve reached the point where they’d give me the certification if that was all I was going for, so Sri Byali says I’m ready to actually look after some snakes!

They’re starting me on some of the less-fussy constrictors, and I’ll have a supervisor checking my work to make sure they’re healthy, but I’m not just feeding the mice anymore!

Jameel’s finally decided what species he wants for his journeyman project, by the way - he’s going with a common krait. They’re really venomous, but more than that, because of the environments they prefer, they bite more people in India than any other species. They’re also snake-eaters. I don’t know if I would have picked that one, but I guess in terms of protecting people, having a source of venom at hand to make antidotes is good?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Congratulations! 

I’ve got to admit I really don’t like the sound of that krait, but then, I suppose I worked on a Venomous Tentacula in sixth year. If you don’t want a snake like that, what  _ are _ you going to pick?

Amanda’s promised to take me on a walk around some of the wilder parts of the island this weekend - she’s been hinting there’s something special to see, and I have no idea if we’re talking private ‘picnic’ spot, spectacular waterfall, or something else.

Neville

 

_ It was a bloody dragon!!!! N. _

\-----

Dear Neville,

Okay, now I  _ have _ to meet Amanda. An actual dragon? Was it just stopping by, or is it a permanent resident? How come you’ve never seen it before? How close did you get?

And in answer to your other question, I think I want to make sure that whatever I get is reasonably safe to be around, because it’s going to meet a lot of people who are dumb about snakes. Something with a generalised sort of diet, that’s awake in the daytime. More a climber than a burrower, and not something that’s adapted to, like,  _ burning _ hot weather. Something small enough to be easily handled as an adult - I don’t want a python, I don’t think - but not tiny.

For the record, that narrows it down less than you’d think. There are at  _ least _ fifty species near here that would fit that description. But it’s interesting to think about.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

It was bloody terrifying. Awe-inspiring, but holy shit. A real, actual, adult Antipodean Opaleye. The island’s only big enough for one, but apparently she’s been nesting here for decades, and she probably won’t stop until another one pushes her off the territory. It’s one of the reasons the Tinakus are here, that it’s a dragon nesting site - which sounds all backwards, but it’s kind of a traditional responsibility to look after them apparently?

I didn’t see her before because the inhabited parts and the major paths deliberately avoid her preferred territory. I’d picked up on the ‘avoid the valley’ vibes, but I assumed it was because I was an outsider, not because there was a bloody  _ dragon _ . (Amanda laughed so hard at my reaction. But apparently it was cute, so…) We stayed pretty high up, looking down into her area, but not actually  _ in _ it, you know? Which was plenty close enough for me, even though she was absolutely beautiful.

How long do you think it’ll be before you have to choose your snake? Not this summer, obviously, but do you think you’ll be ready next year?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Okay, seriously, can I come visit you? Before you leave this summer, or before I go to Kalale  _ after _ summer break, but I really, really want to meet Amanda and mock the grand vegetable garden you’ve been weeding for two years straight and  _ see a bloody dragon _ . 

But Harry, you say, you’ve already  _ seen _ dragons! Close-up! To which I reply: yes, but this time I won’t be in fear of my bloody life and it puts a rather different complexion on things.

As for my journeyman project? I honestly don’t know. 

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I talked to Master Tinaku about it, and he said you can visit the weekend before I go home, so long as you don’t let on to the media that you’re coming and you don’t make a nuisance of yourself. (That’s practically welcoming from him, I wouldn’t worry.) Amanda says to bring your broom just in case - there’ll probably be time for you to at least fly with  _ her _ (she used to play seeker), and you  _ might _ be able to do something with one of the Macaws. (DON’T tell Ron. Seriously, don’t. It might not happen, and I don’t want to make him envious if we don’t have to.)

I recommend warm clothes (it’ll be winter here then), but keep your luggage for the weekend pretty light. And for god’s sake,  _ please _ do what people tell you to do. 

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I am NOT that bad.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Did Remus or Sirius write you about the Werewolf Registration Reform bill? I mean, not that it’s actually a bill yet, but it’s going to be. Ms Cooper wrote to me to ask me to explicitly put my support behind it, now that we’re in the ally-gathering stage. The impression I got was that we need as many allies as we can get.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Yeah, I heard about it. It’s kind of disappointing, isn’t it? That there’s all those idiotic werewolf laws and we aren’t even trying to repeal them? And I really don’t like the idea of werewolves  _ having _ to register when people hate them so much. Isn’t it going to make them a target?

Harry

\-----

Harry.

Do you think Sirius hasn’t thought of that? Hasn’t  _ tried _ to do that? It won’t work. Werewolf prejudice is too ingrained, we have to normalise werewolves first. Especially when there were so many arrested at the end of the war  _ with good reason _ . People are scared, and until we can address that fear, they aren’t going to be willing to treat werewolves as people. 

Yes, the planned reforms are going to pressure werewolves to register and let themselves be monitored by the Ministry, but they’re also going to give registered werewolves more rights. Is it going to stop people thinking of werewolves as bad? Not entirely. But it might help people think about there being ‘bad’ werewolves and ‘safe’ werewolves, and that’s going to help a lot of people.

And, by the way, you in  _ particular _ NEED to be backing this, vocally and publically, because people aren’t going to trust Remus to be accurately representing your agenda. You can express your doubts - privately - to me or Ron or Hermione, but don’t you DARE undermine Remus by saying so outside our inner circle. We need to be united if we’re going to get this passed, and this is the best opportunity we’ve got to make things better for Remus and people like him.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Alright, alright, I get the point. I still think we could do better, but if everyone thinks this is what’s going to work, I’m not going to get in their way. And yes, I’ll let someone interview me once Sirius introduces the bill and I’ll be supportive. You can stop scolding now.

Harry

P.S. You’re very good at that, you know

\-----

Dear Harry,

Send a letter to Remus offering to write letters to influential people and I’ll stop mentioning it. Midsummer’s next week, they need help NOW.

Sorry for nagging you about politics. But you kind of do need to care.

Are you going to look at Potter Manor this summer?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I’m thinking about it. I don’t really need a manor house, you know? It’s just me. All my friends have their own places to live, and it’s not like I’m likely to marry soon. I guess maybe once I finish my apprenticeship I’ll want to have room for whatever snakes I end up keeping, and the manor would be good for that, but it just seems lonely. What do you think?

Harry

P.S. Don’t feel bad for nagging me when you’re reminding me to do the right thing. Besides, I’d rather hear it from you than Aunt Augusta.

\-----

Dear Harry,

As Lord of the House of Potter, you’ve committed to acting in the best interests of your House, politically, financially, and otherwise. So even if  _ you _ don’t need the manor house, you should be trying to preserve it for the benefit of future generations of Potters, and it’s easier to keep an eye on a house you live in. Ideally, you’d want one or two house elves to help with the place, but I suppose you could employ servants instead if you wanted. I really do recommend house elves, though. 

Keep in mind that when you eventually marry and have children, you want to have any necessary restoration work done  _ before _ you bring them to the house, and the best way to ensure that is to get started before you start courting. And in the meantime, it doesn’t have to be just you there. If you wanted, you could invite friends to stay with you, like Gran invited Aunt Minerva. You could offer it as one of the houses for members of the MIA to visit in the summer when their kids want to practice magic. And like you said, you can keep snakes there. Merlin, Harry, if you wanted you could fill up the hall with them and no one could object. It’s  _ your _ house.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I’m not sure what I’m going to do, but I’ll think about it. And I’ll at least visit the Manor to try to figure out what condition it’s in. Maybe Aunt Andromeda can help me - she’s been helping with Malfoy Manor, hasn’t she?

I’m due to arrive in Whakatane at 2pm (your time) on Friday. Want to meet me there for a late lunch? (Breakfast for me, but close enough.)

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

One of your jumpers ended up in my trunk somehow - not that you need it this time of year, I guess. Do you have the osprey-feather quill Luna gave me? I can’t find it, and I’m worried I left it behind.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Thanks, and no, sorry. Weren’t you using it to write thank-you letters? Maybe it got tidied away with your House Longbottom stationery. Sorry this is only short, we’re super busy right now. I’ll start working on a longer letter for next time.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Don’t worry about it. Still trying to deal with all the baby snakes, I guess? Or has Sri Byali moved you up to a new class now that it’s your third year?

Master Tinaku’s given me a new project, which he says is going to take me until the end of my apprenticeship to finish. He’s ‘given’ me a patch of uncleared land, and I’m supposed to ‘do something useful with it’. What the hell am I supposed to do with that?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Everything’s been crazy here since I got back. It was the same last year, I guess, but I wasn’t as useful then so I didn’t have so much to do. We’ve got a lot of baby snakes on hand, some of which are starting to go out to new owners, which is good. And then there’s new students coming in, and the seniors are all busy with their journeyman projects, so a lot of us who’ve been here a while but aren’t ready for that are being co-opted to do a bit of everything. I’m sure it’ll calm down eventually, but in the meantime…

Jameel’s hatched his krait, a male, which he decided to call Kazim. I haven’t seen a lot of him, since he’s still getting Kazim used to interacting with him, but based on what Pramesh did with Baanitha, Sam and I will get to meet Kazim sometime soon, and then Jameel will have a bit more free time.

Sri Byali called me in for a meeting last week and explained that, once the summer rush is over, I’m going into the parseltongue theory class, which is all about how snakes react to magic and how parseltongue  _ works _ , and my practical is going to be snake healing. Apparently so many illnesses for snakes are caused by poor handling and management that you have to learn all that first before you even talk about healing. Which I have now, so I guess it’s time to learn about parasites? From what Jameel has said, there’s a lot of stuff about parasites. 

Just got your letter - congratulations on the new project! As for what you should do...what do you think would be useful? Or fun to grow?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I mean, food and healing are the two most useful things you can do with plants, but there’s also materials to make things with - timber and flax, for the most part. For now I’m just trying to catalogue what’s already there: the plants, the animals, what the soil is like, where the water supply comes from, that sort of thing. You can’t put trees back after you cut them down, after all.

Part of me thinks I should show off and try to do something impressive, but I don’t think that’s actually going to impress Master Tinaku. On the other hand, I don’t want to make just another sweet potato patch. There’s just too many options.

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Starting with what’s there makes a lot of sense to me. Are there any plants or animals there that are particularly useful and you want to cultivate? 

The other thing I’d think about is what the village (sorry, I know that’s the wrong word, I just can’t remember the right one) uses, and what they use that they have to buy in from the mainland. Do they normally sell stuff over there to raise money? What could they sell, if they wanted to?

And I guess, keep in mind that whatever it is is going to still be there after you go, so you don’t want to plant something like mint that just takes over everywhere if you don’t manage it properly.

Why don’t you try writing to Mrs Weasley? Or one of your friends from NEWT Herbology - Hannah, maybe? I’m sure Master Tinaku won’t mind you getting advice.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Thanks for the advice - I’m sending some letters out. And I’ve been asking around the village (you can call it that, no one minds) to see what people here think, too.

In the meantime, I’m keeping the vegetable garden going. How are you?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

Things have generally settled down this month, except that we’re in the middle of Mysore Dasara right now so everyone’s occupied by the festival. It’s been fun, going to the city to celebrate with everyone, even dragging Jameel away from Kazim for a night or two so he can come with us.

~~Nev, I ~~

~~ Have you ever  ~~

~~ How did you ~~

What made you want to go out with Amanda?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

She was the one who asked me, remember? As for why I said yes...she’s attractive, and nice, and she was interested in me. I enjoyed our dates - I like talking to her, and I like kissing her, and, y’know, more than kissing. I don’t know, I just  _ like _ her, Harry.

Is everything okay?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I’m fine. Just trying to figure some stuff out.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

Did someone ask you out and you’re not sure if you want to say yes?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

~~ I don’t ~~ It’s kind of...complicated. But no. More the other way around?

I’m thinking about asking someone out. But I’m not sure if I want to, or if I just  _ think _ I want to. And I don’t want to mess it up. How do you know when you like someone as a friend, and when it’s more than that?

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

I guess it’s when being around them is exciting? When you think of them when they’re not there, and you’re nervous to talk to them, and you want to touch them and for them to touch you.

I don’t know, does that help?

Neville

\-----

Dear Harry,

What’s wrong?

Neville

\-----

Dear Neville,

I think I’m left-handed. But not. I don’t know what I am.

At Hogwarts I never cared, because there was always something else to worry about, you know? I just wasn’t thinking about girls yet. But then I moved out here and I  _ was _ paying attention, and it’s not like I’ve  _ done _ anything, but there were girls I was looking at, you know?

And then during the festival we were watching the procession, all of us from the school, and it was so crowded, and Jameel was smiling at something and I just...I really wanted to kiss him. And now I can’t stop thinking about it.

Did I always like boys and I just never noticed? Do I actually like girls at all? Do I like both somehow? 

I’m sorry it took me so long to write this. I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t want to at the same time. I  _ know _ you don’t care, I swear I do, I was just...feeling freakish. 

Sorry.

Harry

\-----

Dear Harry,

For Merlin’s sake, you’re my brother. I love you. That’s not going to change because of who you like or who you date. And it’s not freakish.

I’ll see you on Wednesday and we can talk about this properly then, okay? And once we’re home, you can talk to Sirius about it. 

It’s going to be okay.

Neville

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (For the record, I'm aro-ace, so I'm kind of out of my depth with the whole crushes thing. Hopefully it's plausible anyway.) I'd also like to repeat that I'm not anti-Romione, they just don't quite work together in this particular fic
> 
> Things Amanda Likes About Neville:  
> 1\. Shy and adorable  
> 2\. Nice smile  
> 3\. Not a jock  
> 4\. Muscles  
> 5\. Thoughtful  
> 6\. Tall  
> 7\. Respectful and polite  
> 8\. Cute blush  
> 9\. Cute blush goes halfway down his torso  
> 10\. Quick learner  
> 11\. Eager  
> 12\. Soft belly (good for hugging)  
> 13\. Open about his feelings  
> 14\. Tanned forearms (especially when he lifts things)  
> 15\. Interested in different cultures  
> 16\. Little frown he gets when he’s concentrating on doing something exactly right  
> 17\. Dedication to equal opportunity orgasms  
> 18\. Good listener  
> 19\. When he’s scruffy after a day weeding and he doesn’t realise how good it looks  
> 20\. The noises he made that one time she went down on him by surprise in the Macaws broom shed


	4. Letters to Neville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samples of correspondence Neville received in 2001

_ January 2001 _

Dear Neville,

I wanted to thank you again for encouraging Harry to talk to us over Christmas break. Hopefully he’ll be more willing to tell us about his worries now, but just in case, you’re welcome to ask me any questions you have at any point, and I’ll gladly keep them private.

Sirius and I have decided that we’d rather not wait any longer than we have to before we get married, so we’re going to hold the wedding this July, during Harry’s and your summer break - we’ll send out proper invitations once we’ve sorted out the details. I anticipate quite a few arguments about who gets to be in whose wedding party.

I hope your garden is doing well, and I look forward to seeing photos of it when I get the chance.

Remus Lupin

 

\-----

_ February _

Dear Neville,

I went on a date this week, and I feel so guilty. Ron and I never really got closure, and I hate to think what he’ll feel when he hears...but Peter’s so  _ nice _ , and Merlin, we talked for an hour at dinner about Creature legislation, and then we spent two hours  _ more _ talking about it, and he listened, and he had ideas, and he made me think, and I just…

I don’t know what I should do. I know Ron hasn’t dated anyone else yet, and we never properly broke up, and I remember how jealous he used to get even  _ before _ we dated. 

I don’t want to hurt him, Nev. What do I do?

Hermione

 

\-----

_ March _

Hey Nev,

Sorry I’ve been ignoring your letters. I just needed to get my head on straight. I love her, you know? I mean, you wouldn’t be happy with someone who told Amanda to break up with you, right? 

But...you were right. It’s awkward as hell, but she’s happier now. Happier than she was with me, probably, and definitely happier than when we were fighting all the time at the end. Part of me wants to rant and complain because she’s mine, but she’d hex me in the balls if I ever said so. She gets to do what she wants, and that shouldn’t change just because I haven’t moved on. 

So yeah. Sorry. I’ll try harder to be decent from now on.

Ron

P.S. Before you ask, it was Bill who talked me around.

P.P.S. Thanks for the signed quaffle. It was a really great birthday present.

 

\-----

_ April _

Sirius Black, Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Black, and Remus Lupin, Master of Defence, send warm greetings to Neville Longbottom, Lord of the Noble House of Longbottom

You are cordially invited to witness our wedding this 28th of July, from 4pm, in the Hall of Longbottom House, and thereafter to dine with us in celebration of our union.

If it pleases you to bring a dining companion, you may, but we humbly request you notify us regarding your attendance and your guest no later than the 7th of July.

With greatest respect and happiness,

Sirius Black & Remus Lupin

(P.S. For Merlin’s sake, Neville, invite Amanda so we can all meet her, or the matrons are going to get matchmaking. S)

(P.P.S. I apologise for him. R)

 

\-----

_ May _

Merry Mayday, Neville!

Or, I suppose, Hallowe’en, seeing as in the antipodes your seasons are reversed. Perhaps I should have sent a different gift?

Oh well. Hopefully some singing daffodils will brighten up your autumn. (I charmed them to seem real, but they’re paper, so don’t water them.)

Love,

Luna

 

\-----

_ June _

To Lord Neville Longbottom, his representative Ms Anne Cooper sends Midsummer greetings

The Midsummer session went well, although I’m afraid the Muggle Studies Reform Bill didn’t go through. I’ve attached the official record of the session, but I thought I ought to bring your attention to a notable point: the new Lord Malfoy.

Lord Draco Malfoy presented himself to the Wizengamot and took up his seat this session, announcing that his father had abdicated the lordship earlier this month. It caused quite some consternation, although I noted that Lord Black and Master Lupin looked only moderately surprised. The new Lord Malfoy appears to be maintaining the traditional alliances of that family, seating himself between Lords Goyle and Crabbe, and close by Lord Nott, who of course was seated with Lord Greengrass. He voted conservatively for the most part, with one interesting but not remarkable exception, which I have marked in the attached record. I believe it would be worthwhile for you to speak with him at the upcoming wedding if you can, and try to gain an understanding of the values which will drive his actions in the Wizengamot. There has been something of a power vacuum among the conservative faction recently.

I look forward to reading your thoughts on the matter, and any other issue you wish to bring to my attention.

Anne Cooper

 

\-----

_ July _

Hi sweetie,

How was the wedding? Did you get mobbed by eligible young ladies in my absence? I  _ am _ sorry I couldn’t come, but I really couldn’t get leave at the beginning of the quidditch season. Our next four matches are away games, so I’m needed here. (We won the match with the Ruapuke Raiders, by the way.) I’m hoping we manage to make it to at least the semi-finals this season - we’ve got a good line-up, and we’ve been working hard - but we’re just going to have to wait and see.

I’ve checked on your garden a few times, by the way, and everything seems healthy, to me at least. 

I miss you. I need more blankets when you’re not here to cuddle at night. (You’ll just have to make it up to me when you get back.)

Amanda

 

\-----

_ August _

Draco Lucius Malfoy, Lord of the House of Malfoy, sends greetings to Neville Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom

While our Houses have not often been politically aligned, I acknowledge with great respect the fine history of the Longbottoms, and their long-standing role as keepers of English wizarding traditions. As Lord Malfoy, it is my intent to revive and reinvigorate those traditions with which we were each brought up, and to encourage respect for our heritage among all wizards and witches in Britain. 

It is with deep regret that I observe that British wizarding culture has begun to succumb to Muggle cultural norms such as the degradation of All Hallows into a simple occasion for eating sweets, and the disregard of many Muggle-born wizards for once-common courtesies. For generations, Muggle-born wizards have grown up without education in wizarding tradition, and the legacy of their ignorance pervades our society. It is now self-evident that attempts to reserve our traditions for those of wizarding ancestry only harms us all, and that deliberate effort is necessary to restore our valuable and unique traditions to the widespread respect they deserve.

I do not see my position as fundamentally anti-Muggle; I simply assert that our world is not, and  _ should _ not, be the same as theirs, and anyone living in our world should adapt to our culture. I fully support Muggle-born wizards having the same opportunities in education, employment, and general society as those of wizarding ancestry -  _ providing _ that they conduct themselves as wizards, and not as Muggles with magic. 

In accordance with this position, I have offered substantial personal and financial support to the Hogwarts Portrait Gallery, a project which reminds us all of Britain’s great wizarding heritage, and I intend to encourage educational reforms which will better equip Muggle-born wizards to navigate wizarding culture. I hope that House Longbottom will recognise the value of these proposals, as House Malfoy has seen the value of your proposal to allow an exception to the DRRUC for underage Muggle-born wizards to practice their magic while within a wizarding home, and furthermore, I hope you will consider your support or opposition to House Malfoy’s position in the Wizengamot on a case-by-case basis. 

With greatest respect, and best wishes for your continuing apprenticeship,

Draco Malfoy

 

\-----

_ September  _

Minerva McGonagall sends warm greetings to Neville Longbottom

Thank you for the tisane you sent me for the start of term, it was very much appreciated. I find the process of making tea relaxing, but tea itself is a little too robust at the end of the day, and the blend you sent me is perfect for a late-evening chat. 

You might be pleased to hear that I served it a meeting with the Heads of House and, once she heard it was a gift, Pomona correctly guessed who had given it to me. She remembers you fondly, and I believe would very much welcome a correspondence. 

How is your apprenticeship progressing? From what you told me over the summer, I expect that you are reaching the final stretch now, although it may not feel that way. I wish you luck, and look forward to a reply.

Minerva McGonagall

 

\-----

_ October _

Dear Neville,

Fred and George promoted me! (I know it’s nepotism, but shush.) They said they have way more fun with research and manufacture than sales, so I may as well officially take over managing the shop part of it. A lot of it’s the same as what I was already doing, and I’m still on the register a lot of the time, but I’m in charge of the store layout and the other cashiers and telling them what stock we need more of. There’s a bit of a raise too, which is nice.

...I kind of want to stick with the shop, to be honest. When I started working at WWW, I figured it was a way for me to get started, and a little bit the boys pitying me, and that they’d be insufferable about being my bosses, and that I’d leave as soon as I got another offer. But I’ve been here for almost two years now, and they listen to my ideas and actually, you know, respect me? 

I don’t know. What I really want to do is get into professional quidditch, but that’s hard if you don’t get recruited from a school team, and I just didn’t get that much air time because Harry was almost always there to play instead. I don’t suppose you could ask Amanda how she ended up working for the Macaws?

Anyway. How are you? I guess you’re busy with planting?

Ginny

 

\-----

_ November  _

Dear Neville,

It’s perfectly fair for you to ask for reassurance from another Herbology Master, just so long as they aren’t telling you what you should do or how to do it, and I’m sure Tamati would agree with me. 

I think your whole process has been very sensible: respectful of the local environment, making the most of the plants that were already established, and considering the future needs of your hosts. I completely understand your nervousness around cultivating only passively magical plants, but keep in mind that Tamati told you to do something ‘useful’, not something impressive or extraordinary or even difficult. 

I recommended you to Tamati as a student because your talents have always resided in steady, patient work, and he has always demanded that of his students. His mastery was built on a foundation of respect for non-magical tools and methods, and I’m sure you’ve noticed that during your apprenticeship. 

If all this project does is show that you are competent as an independent gardener, then that is something you should be proud of. Take pride in your ability to help things grow and thrive, and let Tamati worry about what you need to learn next.

Pomona Sprout

 

\-----

_ December  _

Augusta Longbottom, Dowager Lady of House Longbottom sends fond greetings and good wishes to her grandson Neville, Lord Longbottom

I hope you are well, and that your studies are progressing satisfactorily. I have confirmed our calendar for the Christmas period, and your commitments will be as follows:

On the afternoon of Thursday the 20th, you have been invited to a Christmas gathering of the MIA in London. As their de facto political patron, I encourage you to go, but I have not confirmed your attendance with them; you may make your own decision. I imagine Ms Cooper will offer to meet you that morning to discuss political matters as well.

From midday on Friday the 21st, you of course have the Wizengamot Yule Session, and the Abbots are once again hosting a ball in the evening. 

On Monday the 24th, we will be dining as a family at Longbottom House, and on the 25th, we have been invited to a casual lunch with our friends among the Blacks, Weasleys, etc. There is still much debate about who, exactly, will be hosting it.

Are you able to get proper formal robes over there? Yours were starting to look a little tight around the shoulders at the Black wedding, and you’ll need to look your best at Yule. Word has gone around that (despite your association with Ms Ward) you attended the wedding without a companion, and you are consequently considered an excellent candidate for a marriage alliance.

I am aware that you have no intention of marrying yet, and I do not intend to push you into an engagement, especially not while you remain an apprentice. However, demonstrating openness to such an alliance will serve you well in the future, when you  _ will _ need to make one. It would be most unwise of you to wait until your thirties to have children, and indeed, I would recommend marrying by age twenty-five in order to be sure of the future of our House.

I understand that this conversation is likely most unpalatable to you, which is why I am beginning it now. You may feel welcome to swear at this letter as much as you like without fear of being impolite. I certainly swore a great deal, in private, when I was first required to knowingly meet with prospective suitors. 

You are Lord Longbottom now, Neville, and you have the power to make your own choices. Nevertheless, you have a duty to our family, and I would have you prepare yourself for the necessity. 

I will not raise this matter with you during your upcoming visit, but I ask that you give it the serious consideration that it is due.

Augusta Longbottom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just to be clear? Malfoy’s stance is STILL RACIST. ‘Assimilation’-based policies still take the stance that one culture is more desirable/acceptable/worthy than another. However, considering the PREVIOUS anti-Muggle platform was literally genocidal, he’s a step up


	5. Final Projects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year of correspondence between Neville and Harry as they get closer to completing their apprenticeships

Dear Neville,

I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said on Tuesday, genuinely thinking about it, and I’m still not sure I agree. I know you were raised with the lordship thing and I didn’t come into it until I was twelve, but I still think you put too much importance on the idea of Family, and too little on the actual people involved. I mean, I’m the only Potter left. I  _ am _ the Potter family. Doesn’t that mean that doing what’s best for me is  _ always _ going to be doing what’s best for the family?

If I don’t want to live in Potter Manor, why should I have to? If I want to sell it, why shouldn’t I? And this marriage stuff… I shouldn’t have to marry for anything other than what I want. I shouldn’t have to have kids if it’s not what I want.  _ No one _ should be parents because of duty.

Do you get what I’m saying?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

On the one hand, I understand where you’re coming from. I do listen when Hermione talks, you know, and she’s made her feelings about the idea of being expected to marry and have children very clear. 

But on the other hand… Harry, the Potter family has a legacy that’s centuries old. So do the Longbottoms. Doesn’t it bother you, the thought of being the link that breaks that chain?

If my duties as Lord Longbottom were directly  _ opposed _ to my happiness, that would be one thing. But Gran’s not saying I have to marry someone I hate - she just reminded me that I  _ will _ have to marry. I’m don’t have to be ready for kids yet, but I have to  _ get _ ready. I’ve gotten a lot of advantages from being in the Longbottom inheritance line; my family duty is the price, and it’s one I’m willing to pay.

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I’m just sick of having to live up to people’s expectations. I want to just be  _ Harry. _

...I guess this is bothering me right now because I know I’m going to have to go back to Britain soon. Permanently, I mean. (Do not. tell.  _ anyone. _ I’m serious, Neville, not a word.) Sri Byali thinks I’m going to be ready for my senior project by the summer, so time seems a little short.

I’ve gotten used to it here. I don’t really want to leave.

Harry

P.S. If you tell, I’m sending you a Weasley Wheeze. Don’t.

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

That’s fantastic! And for god’s sake, of course I won’t tell anyone, not if you want it to be a surprise. Does that mean you’re studying up for the big theory exam now?

And how long are you going to keep it secret?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Sri Byali made me take the exam right after I got back, to ‘see how much I still have to learn’. The answer? A lot, but it’s sort of...distributed. I’ve got a good grounding in every subject, but I need to study up, so I’ve been told to sit in on whatever classes I want and spend a lot of time in the library. I’ve only got a few months to do it in, too - if I don’t pass the theory exam by August, I’ll miss out for the year, and I’ll have much better options if I can do it by the end of May. Of course, that means I might not get home for our birthdays, but I guess I’ll deal with that in the summer. I’d rather keep it secret as long as possible, I think. 

How’s your garden going?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Now that I’ve had a month to sort it out since the Christmas holidays, Master Tinaku wants to inspect it. I’ll freely admit I’m worried - I’ve been working on this for a year, and what if he doesn’t like it? What if he thinks I’ve been wasting my time? What if I’ve messed it all up?

 

Amanda says I should stop fretting. I guess we’ll see.

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

That’s the problem with herbology, isn’t it? Things take so long to turn out, and you can spend months on something that fails at the last minute. 

(Okay, looking at that last sentence I realise it was a really dumb and insensitive thing to say. Sorry.)

I’m hoping it all went well.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Bloody hell, I think showing him the garden was scarier than seeing the dragon. Probably scarier than seeing that dragon in  _ fourth _ year. He wanted me to explain what I’d done, and then he kept asking all these questions, and he was looking completely serious and not, like, one way or the other? And then we went back to the marae and he went right up to Mareikura and  _ gave her a galleon _ and started  _ cackling. _

They were betting on my garden, Harry. Like, all of them. And not even whether I’d make things grow - what I’d plant! And what I’d cut down, too. Everyone ended up trooping over to look at it, and they were all talking about it at dinner, and planning what they’d do with everything, and Amanda was laughing at me for being so shocked…

I don’t think I’d realised how much they actually like me. I’ve just been getting on with things, you know? 

I’m going to miss this place.

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

That’s fantastic! And of course they like you, you’re a very likeable person. Does that mean that Master Tinaku’s giving you a new project now?

By the way, please remind me never to go on a date with anyone who’s read more than one book specifically about me. Because I just did and it was awful. Alex is a nice person, but he had all these assumptions, you know? He wasn’t really going on a date with  _ me _ , he was going on a date with the Boy-Who-Lived. (I’m starting to really hate the Boy-Who-Lived. Or maybe I’m just continuing to hate him.)

Dating when we go back home is going to suck.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Sorry your date didn’t go well. But hey, at home there are people who grew up with you, you know? I don’t think people who’ve seen you falling asleep in your porridge during exam season are going to be too caught up in your legend. And your legend is going to change over time as you do new things, too. It’ll work out. 

Yes, Master Tinaku  _ has _ given me a new project - a really different one. He’s pointed me at a particular plant that grows near the dragon valley, and I’m supposed to figure out as much as I can about it and then try to propagate one myself. So far, what I’ve figured out is:

  * It absorbs magic from its environment, so it’s probably actively magical
  * At this stage of the year, it appears to be a thorny shrub, with thick, dark leaves and clusters of small red flowers
  * I haven’t seen it moving independently
  * It grows where there is a lot of shade and moisture in the soil



There’s various technical details as well, about the soil quality and leaf shapes and flower types, and which birds I’ve seen nearby. I think my next step is going to be taking some samples and experimenting with them. Hopefully the plant doesn’t mind.

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Okay, knowing some of the magical plants that I do, the idea of trying to take samples from something unknown is mildly terrifying. Aren’t you out of practice with magical plants?  Please tell me you had back-up with you when you did it.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

I’m  _ fine _ . Yes, I took precautions, but it looks like I didn’t even need them. Whatever magic the plant does, it’s not aggressive. And honestly, Harry, just because I’ve been focusing on passively magical plants lately doesn’t mean I’ve forgotten our entire herbology education at Hogwarts. Learning how to approach unknown plants safely is part of the discipline.

But speaking of approaching dangerous things, have you picked what type of snake you want to look after for your senior project?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I’m your brother, I’m allowed to worry.

And I’m not completely sure, but Raj suggested a flying snake and now I can’t stop thinking about it. Am I just being silly?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

There are snakes that fly? Are they like an occamy or something?

And as for being silly, I don’t know. What are their other characteristics?

By the way, if you’re seriously going to stay in Kalale for the summer, you’re going to need to come up with a reason for everyone back home.

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

They’re not winged, they just sort of...flatten themselves out and swim in the air? They aren’t true flyers, but they can glide and steer a bit. They use it to move between trees, or for controlled drops.

They’re daytime snakes, tree climbers, and they hunt a variety of small animals - mammals, lizards, other snakes, occasionally bird eggs or insects. They’re a little venomous, but not dangerously so to humans, and their main hunting tactic is crushing the neck with their jaws, not a killing venom or constriction or something. They aren’t generally used for potions ingredients at all. They’re fast movers, and fast climbers. They tend to be a bit highly strung, as far as snakes go, so you’ve got to be careful with looking after them, both for their own sake, and because they’re quick to bite. They’re fairly pretty snakes - yellow, green, and black, sometimes with red spots as well. They get to be about a metre long, and they’re fairly slim for that size, but not as skinny as a whip snake. They lay eggs in May, usually, or sometimes June. 

Does that help?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Okay, so, daytime, not burrowers, a good size to handle or carry around, no deadly venom, that’s all stuff you’ve said before that you wanted. A varied diet makes them easier to keep away from their home territory. They wouldn’t be great if you were setting up as an apothecary supplier, but I don’t think that’s what you’re trying to do yet...is it?

So it seems like the major negative factor is their temperament. Do you want something that’s more relaxed? Do you think you’re going to be able to look after one appropriately once you go home?

Also, if they’re laid in May...you’re going to have to pass that exam really soon, aren’t you?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Yeah, I am. Sri Byali’s set the date for a week from now, and hopefully I pass first try. 

As for the temperament question...I guess one thing I’ve noticed is that the nervous breeds  _ can _ be very reactive, very aware of their environment in a way that’s really great to work with. But you’ve got to respect that they’re high investment. And I think I’m willing to do that work. If it turns out the snake can’t deal with going out and about with me, I don’t mind letting them just stay in their habitat at home.

I’m going to have to make a habitat at home, though. 

We’ve studied this in class, you know? Talked about imitating a snake’s home territory, and temperature control, and managing parasites, and having enough enrichment activities there for them. In a lot of ways, the best habitat for an arboreal snake would be something like a greenhouse, a nice tall one full of trees, especially if you had multiple snakes there. I mean, keeping multiple snakes in the same space, you run the risk of them predating each other, but once they’ve got that intelligence boost from being in a highly magical zone, it gives them more to think about, which they generally like.

Wish me luck for the exam.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Harry.

You do realise that establishing and maintaining a ‘nice tall greenhouse full of trees’ is a  _ really _ big job? Like, really big. Years. Probably a full time herbologist. And before you ask, no, I’m not volunteering any of my greenhouses for it.

(I hope the exam went well.)

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Okay, okay, I’ll take your expert advice and stick to the tanks I know how to make, but it would be cool, wouldn’t it?

The exam was completely exhausting (FOUR HOURS LONG), but I think I did decently? I’m still waiting on my results. 

How’s your plant?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

That exam sounds horrendous. And yes, I will concede that having your own little tropical forest full of snakes is a cool image, but it’s wildly impractical, and you know reminding you of practical things has always been my job.

I’ve worked out what it’s magic does, I think. The plant is really, really heat resistant. Like, even a cutting won’t burn very easily, and I’ve moved a sample plant to a pot and taken it to a safe testing area, and the pot cracked before I could make the branches burn. I have a feeling that it’s a defense against the dragons in the area, a protection from dragon-fire. So now I’m going to see if I can keep this one alive, and whether I can get seeds from it.

Good luck snake hunting!

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Well. I have a snake egg.

It took a lot of doing to find it, though - I was camping out in a forest in the Ghats for most of a week. The thing is, the easiest way to find snake eggs from a specific species is to get the mother to show you. Which means you need to find a mother snake. And snakes are naturally cautious, usually, and very patient, which means  _ you _ need to be patient, and you have to offer them something they want.

So it was setting up in a location, putting out a magic lure, waiting for a snake to show up, asking questions, moving to a different location and doing it all again - it took me about four tries before I actually found a flying snake to talk to. And then I had to persuade her to show me her nest, which wasn’t easy. I ended up trading for the egg - I put up a shield over the nest that would protect it for the next three weeks in payment for her showing me where it was. 

But now I have an egg to look after. All the diagnostic spells indicate it took travel okay, which is good. It’s easy to damage an unhatched snake, they don’t have a lot of protection in the egg. It survived the trip, though, and I’m monitoring it carefully to make sure it survives to hatch.

I guess I’d better start thinking about names.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Wow. That’s a lot of work! (And how do you lure a snake?)

Have you figured out what you’re telling everyone at home, yet? They’re going to start planning things for the summer soon. 

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I’m thinking I’ll just fudge it a bit - tell them I’ve got a project over the summer that means I have to stay here, but not that it’s THE project. Do you think that’ll work?

I am sorry I’ll miss your birthday. I don’t mind missing mine, but I do want to be there for yours. I just can’t leave my snake behind, and it won’t be ready for travel that young. It looks like it’s going to hatch in the next week or two, which means it’ll be less than six weeks old by our birthdays.

As for luring snakes, you kind of need to...hum? But in your magic? It’s easier to explain in Parseltongue. Snakes like magic in the same way they like heat, and they ‘speak’ in it. That’s what Parseltongue is, actually, sound travelling through magic. The physical sound is unnecessary, it’s just the tool we use to control it. So you basically sit and ‘hum’ and wait for them to get curious enough to approach.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Okay, that magic sound thing is really cool. Can other animals ‘hear’ magic too?

Don’t worry too much about my birthday. I know you’re not missing it because you don’t care. But you  _ are _ going to have to write a lot of letters, since you’re missing the Midsummer session. At least you’ll be able to go home for good soon, so nothing’s going to be neglected for too long.

Has your snake hatched yet?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Yes! She’s beautiful. And smart, too. It makes a big difference, how much magic is around them when they’re in the egg. Right now she’s still wary of me, but I think I’m making progress there. At this point, she has almost no defense from me, so the fact that I’m not attacking, and that I’m providing food, goes a long way to build trust. 

There’s so much I’m going to have to teach her, Nev. It’s almost like having a kid. Somehow I hadn’t realised before.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Congratulations on your new parenthood then, I guess. I hope you’re taking photos, because I’ll want to see them later.

Have you picked a name yet?

(In other news, I managed to get viable seeds from my plant - at least, they’ve started sprouting. Turns out it needs fire to germinate.)

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I’m calling her Sairah. She’s growing fast - she already had her first shed - and she’s gotten really curious. I tend to just hang out in the workroom I’ve been assigned and read to her, and she’s started asking questions about things. She gets to hear the whole letter packet. 

She’s letting me handle her now, and I’m encouraging her to climb around on my arms so she feels more comfortable. It’s a little tricky at her current size - she’s barely half as long as my wand, so she can’t even make a full loop around my arm, but she’s a tree climber, so she’s good at balancing if I keep still.

That’s great that you’ve got it sprouting! What are you going to do when you head home? You’re travelling in a week or so, right? (Give my love to everyone, by the way.)

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Yes, I’m travelling early next week - so you shouldn’t need to send on the next letter packet. I’m going to set the sprouts up for self-watering, but I wouldn’t be surprised if they don’t survive until I get back. I’ve held some of the seeds I harvested in reserve, and if need be, I can replant. The plants here aren’t as strongly seasonal as British ones, so a month’s delay isn’t a disaster.

Sairah sounds lovely, even if the idea of a snake climbing all over my arms makes me shiver a bit. I’m sure once I meet her I’ll get over it though. How long are you going to have to train her before she gets assessed?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

How is everybody? What’s happening that they haven’t been telling us in their letters?

I get as long to train Sairah as I want, pretty much. The idea is that judging when she’s ready for assessment is part of the skills I’m supposed to have. If Sri Byali thinks I’m waiting too long, he can nudge me though. (I brought Sam over to meet her today so she can start getting used to other people.)

I’m sending your birthday present with this packet, but that doesn’t mean you can open it early - I just didn’t want it to get there late.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

What’s everyone doing? Well…

Ron’s been hanging out with some of the other junior Aurors after work on the regular, and I think he’s finally got over Hermione. 

Hermione is as busy as always, and she’s thriving on it, just like she always does. She’s really, really sweet with Peter, actually - and he’s twice as sweet with her. I didn’t get much chance to get to know him over Christmas, but he’s smart and ambitious and adores her, and they suit really well. I have a feeling they’ll be living together soon, although I’m not sure. 

Gran thinks they’ll actually make it back to the pre-war hearing schedules by the end of the year, which is months sooner than anyone expects. She seems well, and I think Aunt Minerva would tell me if she was working too hard. They’re obviously very used to each other now, enough that I feel a little odd intruding on their morning routines. Mum and Dad are the same. 

Sirius and Remus are clearly loving married life just as much as they did last time we visited. I think there’s something complicated going on with Teddy, though. Remus looks at him like yet another thing he wants but can’t have (which is silly), and Sirius and Tonks both seem determined to get him over it. Teddy’s still growing ridiculously fast, by the way, and he’s got an actual vocabulary now. He’s starting to change his hair deliberately too, I think, although it’s hard to tell.

The WWW is doing fantastically (which I guess you know), but you’ve really got to see it in action. Ginny’s got the store fully in hand, and you should see her scolding Fred and George when they get too distracted from production by their latest great idea. They’ve taken on an assistant for the back-room stuff, and hearing them talk about it makes me realise how bloody  _ complicated _ all their products are. Potions, Charms, Transfiguration...I reckon if they wanted, they’d be getting close to at least Journeyman-level in any of them. I wonder if they’ll ever get accredited for it?

Mrs Weasley’s running a new course at her household magic school this summer, on knitting? Apparently there’s interest. The Burrow is just as cosy as ever, but they must have put enough in the bank to feel comfortable, because they’re starting to replace some of their old furniture with new things instead of patching them forever. 

Mrs Tonks is gearing up for a new lot of parents joining the MIA, and I think there’s some other project going on, but she isn’t saying anything about it to anyone. I have a feeling it’s to do with Malfoy’s muggle education initiatives, but I guess we’ll see. I’ve seen him once or twice, by the way, and he remains not nearly as prattish as he was in school, so that’s positive. 

Luna is still on her Grand Tour, so no news from her. Who else have I forgotten?

Neville

P.S. Happy birthday for Wednesday. And say hi to Sairah for me!

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Happy birthday - did you like your present? I loved mine - even if I  _ do _ have to hire someone to make it happen, there’s so many fantastic ideas for my greenhouse habitat and making it viable. The book made some really good points about using wood and rope supports so that you’re working with easier plants just to do the shade cover and the camouflage aspects - and the idea in chapter four about having windows you can open to let pollinators in is really interesting. I feel like there’s more drawbacks to that than it actually talked about, but I wouldn’t know for sure. You’re the expert, after all.

Thanks so much for all the news. It was really weird celebrating my birthday here, and I missed everyone. They didn’t make a big fuss or anything, not considering how big the school is, but Shrimati Jolad made sure the dinner menu was all things I liked, and a few of my friends and I went to Mysore on Friday to go to a bar and stuff. 

...I may have gotten a birthday kiss, actually. 

Sairah finds the whole concept of birthdays a bit weird, but she enjoyed listening to your letter and nosing around everyone’s presents. (There are a LOT of thank you letters in this packet.) We used them to practice descriptions, and identifying magical objects.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

I see how it is. You’ll take back Potter Manor just so you’ve got room for your extensive snake habitats. 

I think the concept of having a partially-open greenhouse has potential, but it’s...tricky. It depends a lot on what you’re growing, and what you want to do with it. It’s difficult to let bees in but not aphids, and then you want ladybugs...and what if you want the pollinating birds as well? It gets complicated. A normal greenhouse is full of plants growing mostly in isolation, while the gardener does all the work that other plants and animals would do - fertilisation, pollination, pruning, etc. Something with more of an ecosystem set-up is less work, but less reliable as well. 

Then again, you’re not trying to cultivate plants for their own sake; it doesn’t actually matter to you if the leaves are full of holes. The only reason you want a greenhouse instead of an outdoor garden is for temperature control, and that changes things. 

What sort of things does Sairah like to climb? What structures would you want?

Neville

P.S. That bug repelling charm was  _ ridiculously _ effective. Thanks!

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

She’ll climb mostly flat surfaces, as long as they’re bumpy enough for her to get a grip. Once she’s up high, she likes long, thinner ‘branches’ that she can wrap herself around, or stretch herself out on as a launching pad - yes, she’s flying now. Or kind of...falling a bit more slowly, anyway. 

But enough about me and Sairah - what’s going on with you? What’s happened with your anti-fire bush? How’s Amanda?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Well, my seedlings didn’t do too well while I was away - the self-watering system I set up messed up the soil acidity somehow. I think because I fiddled with the charms to make them higher volume? I’ve been working on it, but fixing it isn’t top priority right now. I didn’t exactly have to start from scratch, but it did take a while to get everything on an even keel and back to the stage it was at before I left. I’ve got five seedlings now, all in pots so I can keep a close eye on them, but I think I’ll be ready to plant them out into the soil by mid-September. 

Amanda’s still busy with the summer Quidditch season, so we haven’t seen a lot of each other. The Macaws are doing really well, so it’s been a bit crazy around here. I mean, every summer is a bit like this, but it feels worse this year. I’ve just been keeping my head down and out of the way, pretty much.

Does Sairah understand what Quidditch is?

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I’ve been trying to explain it, but she’s still too young to be very good at imagining things. She knows it’s a game, we’ve talked about what games are, and she knows it involves flying on sticks with other people. And since you asked about it, now she’s curious enough that she wants to  _ see _ a game, so I’ve got to figure out how to bring her to one. I’m tossing up whether the crowds in the stands would be more or less risky than flying with me - maybe if I did a practice game with no bludgers? It’s not like they make a big difference to seeking strategies.

What happens when you’re done with your fire bushes? Has Master Tinaku said anything? You’ve been an apprentice as long as I have, surely you’re getting close to done, right?

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Master Tinaku doesn’t talk about the future much. For all I know, I could be here for years more - it certainly feels like it sometimes. Looking back, I can tell I’ve learned a lot, but then I’ll go to Master Tinaku with some question or problem and I’ll realised how  _ huge _ the gap is between where I am now and mastery. And I think...I actually do want to get my mastery someday. I can’t afford to spend more time away from Britain straight after my apprenticeship, I’ve already been pushing it, but someday…

Even if I’m kind of tired of being an apprentice, I’m not sick of learning about plants yet.

How much longer do you think  _ your _ apprenticeship will last? You’ve been training Sairah for three months now, she must be pretty well trained by this point.

Neville

 

\------

 

Dear Neville,

I know what you mean about that gap in knowledge. I went and had a chat to Pandita - he’s the oldest and biggest snake here, and technically he belongs to the headmaster. But honestly, he pretty much owns himself; he’s one of the very few snakes that’s allowed to go wherever he wants, even if he spends most of his time in a few different tanks. Anyway. I went and talked to him in the library, and...Merlin, I can’t imagine Sairah being that smart. It’s not just that he knows a lot and can carry a conversation, he’s  _ intelligent _ . It’s one of the things you learn to gauge, because it’s a side effect of magic exposure in animals. Talking to him was like talking to one of my teachers. If they wanted to, they could probably get him to do exams for the parselmouths. 

By comparison, Sairah’s...well, she’s about as smart as a smart dog. She can do fairly complex tasks now, and she remembers things I’ve told her, and she’s really good at things that come naturally to snakes - getting places, or assessing her environment. She’s starting to recognise human body language and vocal tone. But she’s not a creative thinker, you know? Coming up with solutions to a problem that’s not like something she’s done before isn’t something she’s able to do yet. She can’t  _ imagine _ . Not that I mind! She’s a nonmagical snake from a wild lineage, this is normal. And she’s still really young - compared to a human lifespan, she’s probably almost the same age as Teddy, at most. It’s just nervewracking to think of her being examined on my behalf when she’s still so small.

So, yeah. Not yet, that’s all I know.

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Sorry this is late, Master Tinaku sprung a surprise essay on me and I’ve forgotten how to goddamn write them over the last three and a bit years of ORAL LEARNING, so the idea of writing up an entire goddamn letter packet has been driving me up the wall.

I’ll write more next time, but seriously, stop trying to compare Sairah to the oldest snake in the school. That’s like comparing a rosebush to the Whomping Willow. Talk to some other apprentices’ snakes.

Neville

 

\------

 

Dear Neville,

That sounds horrible. What was the topic?

And yeah, you give good advice.

Harry

 

\------

Dear Harry,

Fucking hell. 

So, it turns out that my bush? The best botanical description of it that anyone’s published so far was about a paragraph and a half in Marjoribank’s  _ Magical Flora of the Antipodes _ . Because it only grows in New Zealand, in areas with high background magic, lots of water around, and regular fires despite that amount of water. So, you know, around dragons. And there’s not a lot of dragon territory, and it’s dangerous to study plants there. So I’m literally the first herbologist of any kind to do a decent study of it. And then Master Tinaku made me write it up. And now he’s sent it in to _The Greenhouse_ for consideration for the solstice edition. 

Harry.

I might get published in a herbology journal.

  
  


Amanda thinks it’s his idea of a Christmas present. 

What the hell.

 

\------

 

Dear Neville,

Sounds like a fantastic Christmas present to me. What’s the bush actually called, now that Master Tinaku’s told you?

Seriously, though, congratulations. You deserve it. (You’ve told Hermione, right? She’ll be green with envy, you getting published before she has - but that’s her fault for going into politics instead of apprenticing in enchanting or arithmancy or something.)

I’ve decided it’s time to ask Sri Byali to arrange Sairah’s examination. And I’m telling you now, so I can’t back out, because no-one else knows I’m so close to the end of my course.

If all goes well, I’ll probably get home just after Hallowe’en. (Which I am very,  _ very _ glad to be missing.)

Wish me luck,

Harry

 

\-----

 

Dear Harry,

Good for you! I’m sure she’ll do great. 

If you do end up going home in the next couple of weeks, could you find an excuse to stay at Longbottom House instead of Grimmauld Place? Even if it’s just until Christmas and I can come visit. I’m...not  _ worried _ , exactly, but Gran’s not getting any younger, and Aunt Minerva’s busy at the school, and Hermione’s letters sound like they’re under pressure at the moment. I’m sure she’ll be fine, but I’d feel a lot better if it wasn’t just her and the house elves. 

And it’s called a Phoenix Bush, for the record. 

Neville

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I passed.

 

Somehow I didn’t really think I would. I don’t quite know what to do with myself right now. I’ve booked my floo so I’ll be home for Sirius’ birthday, even if I won’t get there until the evening. Packing is...weird. All of this is weird.

I’m officially Journeyman Potter now, even if no-one would ever call me that because the lordship takes precedence. Sri Naganoor asked me what I’m going to do with my certification now that I’ve got it, and...well, I don’t know. I mean, I’ve been thinking idly about snake breeding, but I haven’t really made concrete  _ plans _ , you know? I don’t want to go for one of the linked masteries, I think, and I don’t know that I  _ need  _ further study to work with snakes successfully, but at the same time, I actually kind of had fun learning more about Parseltongue? Did I ever tell you there’s a written form? Learning to write it is a full year course here, which I didn’t take, but I was always curious. And then there’s  _ serious _ snake breeding, where you’re trying to get specific traits, or make crossbreeds, rather than just get more ‘standard’ snakes. 

I just don’t know.

Sri Naganoor didn’t seem very surprised by that. He said I’d be welcome back here as a student or an assistant to the teachers, suggested I take a few years to think about it, and said if I ever want to pursue a mastery with snakes (as opposed to one of the linked fields) then I needed to make this complicated potion first. It’s a really weird potion, and I can’t wait to see what Hermione says about it. It’s not dark, but it’s obviously powerful. So. There’s that. 

I guess my next letter will be coming direct from London. 

I’ll see you at Christmas,

Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! A year of weekly letters is a LOT.
> 
> What do you think?


	6. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last letter packet received by Neville in New Zealand

Dear Neville,

Congratulations on finishing your apprenticeship! I’m afraid the Wizengamot will be sitting on the day you booked your Floo, so most of us are going to be busy when you get here. We didn’t want you to get here with no one to meet you, though, so Ron’s going to take a long lunch and help you with your luggage and so on. Harry thinks you’ll want some time to settle in, with the time difference and everything, so Madam Longbottom’s going to stay at the Ministry until her usual time, but there  _ is  _ going to be a big dinner. 

The supplies you’ve ordered have started coming in, and are being kept in the low greenhouse for now. Is there anything you’d like to make sure the house has before you get here?

(And before you say I shouldn’t be managing these things - I am Madam Longbottom’s  _ personal _ secretary, not a Ministry employee, which means that this would be part of my job even if we weren’t friends.)

See you soon,

Hermione

 

\-----

 

To Neville Longbottom, Lord of the House of Longbottom and Journeyman Herbologist, his grandmother Augusta Longbottom sends proud greetings.

I apologise that I will not be able to meet you on your arrival in London, due to the unfortunate timing of a Wizengamot session. Mr Ronald Weasley has volunteered to meet you in my stead, but be assured that this represents no intentional slight on my part, and that I will indeed be most impatient to see you once I am able to leave the Ministry. While I have done my best to tolerate with equanimity the distance from home your education has required, I confess I will be very glad indeed to have you home. I am fortunate to have an impressive and thoughtful young man for my grandson, and I look forward to knowing you better as you take up the lordship of our House in practice as well as in name.

I’m proud of you, Neville, and I’m sure Frank and Alice would be also.

Augusta Longbottom

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

I guess all that work keeping that orchid alive over Christmas was worth it, eh? Master Tinaku was right: you should be proud of yourself, even if it was embarrassing to hear. I mean, think about it -  you’ve adapted to a totally different learning style, you’ve learned to look after a whole new set of plants in a different kind of environment, you know how to study how plants and animals and insects interact, you got published in a herbology journal, and you kept a bloody  _ orchid _ alive through the transition from midsummer to midwinter and back again in a two week trip.

It’ll be good to have you home, and have the four of us all together again. Sairah’s looking forward to meeting you.

Harry

 

\-----

 

To Journeyman Neville Longbottom,

You have my hearty congratulations on finishing what was, I’m sure, a very challenging apprenticeship. Tamati can be cryptic, but he’s exacting, so if you’ve got his approval, there’s no one who’d doubt it. Especially not after that article on the Phoenix Bush this December, that was very well done.

It’s a little way away still, but would you like to come visit over Easter for tea?

Pomona Sprout

 

\-----

 

Congratulations, mate! We’ll be glad to have you back.

Tough luck about Amanda - I can see the logic, and at least there’s no hard feelings, but that doesn’t mean it’s not depressing. You’ve been good together.

I’m betting Hermione’s told you, but I’m meeting up with you when you get in, so if you want to have a pint at the Leaky or something before you go home, I’m your man. 

Travel safe,

Ron

 

\-----

 

Wotcher, Nev!

Congrats from me and my parents! And Teddy, even if he doesn’t understand apprenticeships yet. He knows that you’re coming home to stay at least, and he’s pleased to have one of his playmates around more.

See you at the party!

Tonks

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Congratulations from me and the twins - you can consider the decoy ‘dragon dung’ that WON’T be appearing in your greenhouse my end-of-apprenticeship gift to you. Instead, you’re getting a voucher for the store, and an offer. 

Attached is a list of the plant-based ingredients and materials we use for our current range of products, the amount of each we go through in a month, and the prices we pay our current supplier. If at any point you decide to try doing herbology as a business venture, we’re happy to switch over to you as a supplier for any or all of these, as long as you can match the market price.

No pressure, okay? If you don’t want to, you don’t have to. But if you decide to start a business, we’ll be your first customers.

See you soon!

Ginny

 

\-----

 

To Lord Neville Longbottom, Anne Cooper sends greetings and congratulations on the completion of his apprenticeship.

Regretfully, I must decline your offer of a place as your steward, as I will be taking up a role as a parent advocate with the MIA. Many non-magical parents lack the necessary knowledge and connections to ensure that their own wishes regarding their children’s health and welfare are adhered to, and I look forward to providing them with what support I can. 

I am happy to continue acting as your employee for an interim period while you refamiliarise yourself with the current political situation and find someone to act as your steward. I will be needed with the MIA once the Hogwarts summer holidays begin, but I can make myself available for as long as you need up until that point.

It has been my pleasure to act as your proxy over the past four years, and I look forward to following your future endeavours. 

Regards,

Mrs Anne Cooper

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Arthur and I are so proud of you for finishing your apprenticeship! Augusta brought your article to tea to show all of us last month, and we were very impressed by how well you wrote. I know it’s silly to send you presents now when you’re just going to have to bring them back next week, so all I’ll say is that if there’s something you want charmed or enchanted around the greenhouses, you should let me know and I’ll be happy to help.

Love,

Molly

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Congratulations! It’ll be lovely to see you again. I’ve been thinking, now that you and Harry have finished your apprenticeships, it might be nice to have a DA reunion. We’ve all scattered a bit, doing this and that, and it would be good to have a chance to chat. What do you think?

Hannah

 

\-----

 

Dear Neville,

Congratulations on making it through your apprenticeship! Those last few months are always a bit of a slog, but you’ve obviously done very well. Harry’s talked a lot about you since he got back - I suspect being home with all the rest of us is making him more aware of missing you - but it’s certainly done a lot to get us thinking about welcoming you home. Augusta is planning a dinner, of course, but Sirius refuses to believe that a polite meal can be fun enough for a proper celebration. Any suggestions to direct his mischief would be welcome.

Remus

P.S. Moony’s a spoilsport and wouldn’t let me surprise you, but I want it noted that the party at Grimmauld Place is going to be epic - Padfoot

 

\-----

 

Dearest Neville,

It is always sorrowful to leave somewhere behind, no matter how beloved the place you are going to. You should make sure to say goodbye to as many places on Moutohora as possible so that they know they will be missed, especially all the plants you’ve looked after. Trees have particularly long memories, you know.

Travel safely, and come visit me soon.

Luna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the fic! Expect a one-shot follow-up story in the next week or two, and then I'll be embarking on the story of Hermione's work with Augusta.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
